Swiftness and uncertainty
by BlackArrow777
Summary: on going this story is a doom 3 and bloodyroar crossover that involves my made up character Ryu please review
1. the incertion

Title

Swiftness and uncertainty

Due to my own ego I scraped element of one and hey if anyone wants to take over it be my guest just let me know.

So this fan fiction will involve Nagi the spurious, at some point. Plus another bloody roar character that I made up named Dereck a.k.a. Raven the pit fiend it's a D&D monster incase you wanted to go on Google pictures to check it out. Anyway Dereck is one of my best friends so he'll probably murder me for this but hey Ryu and I are here for your entertainment, so lets get down to it. Same Idea as silent hill but similar in ways to resident evil. I swear I thought this up in my sleep.

So Ryu enters this nameless town which people call white city cause all the buildings are a purl white. (But its very isolated cause its got a big wall all around it) eventually the government funded company Ryu works for is dispatched cause no one has heard any thing from the town in months, so Ryu is ordered to go in and look around.  
so sit back relax and try to keep up I know from experience that reading these things can be well annoying so ill make it as reader friendly as possible.

Ok disclaimer time   
Characters and ideas from bloody roar belong Bloody roar

The pit fiend belongs to wizards of the coast along with its abilities as well as silver and red dragons

The idea of the draconian in my own respect as well as demon hunter abilities, aspects and weapons. Including Ryu "the Phoenix" Nonomura the draconian and Dereck a.k.a. Raven the pit fiend. Are products of my imagination. That's right Dereck I own you now

(Who's your daddy)

anywho on with the show

Prologue

Ryu couldn't breath this adoptive mother Mitsuko was squeezing the life out of him.

"Mom its ok I'll be fine"

Still the big woman wouldn't let go. Ryu's blood sister Alice managed to pry the two apart.

"Thanks onesan" Ryu said, it was the polite way for Japanese to address their older siblings

She smiled "just trying to keep you alive"

You couldn't tell but Ryu could sense that she was scared to death.

It had been a week since the paranormal defense board of Japan had contacted him. Apparently a town had been locked up by a corporation and Ryu was being sent to

Influltrate this place as a security agent. It was simple compared to what he had to face in the past.

Ryu had first told Uriko who hated the idea of seeing her older brother leave.

But knew it had to be done.

He smiled as his almost tear stricken little sister. He looked over to his friend Kenji. Ryu was surprised Yugo, Long, Kenji, Jenny, Gado, Even Jain had shown up to see him off.

"Ok a loud voice came up from under the beat up jeep" Dereck's head popped out

"No leaks no damage to the engine it shouldn't blow up on you. He stopped and smiled at Nagi "well it shouldn't"

"Poor, poor Dereck 20 years old with no sign of maturing" Nagi said more annoyed then anything.

"Just looking for a reaction" he smiled evilly.

"So dude what do ya think"

Ryu smiled

"the government gave us a free jeep just so we could beat the crap out of it I'm feeling pretty good about it" Ryu said thinking back to the night before when the two of them had taken baseball bats to the shell of the jeep just to make it look like it was an old piece of shit.

"Well now you're looking more like a rouge mercenary then a government agent."

Ryu nodded to his friend letting him know it was time to go.

"Ok I'll ride with you to the check point at which point lance will pick me up and from then on you're on your own."

"Ryu you be had better look out for your self out there enemy territory can be filled with many dangers" Gado said showing a bit of emotion.  
"thanks Gado for everything" he nodded  
"take care little one" Jenny said  
"go out there and kick some ass" Jain added.

"May the winds bring you home safe" long said.

"I'll be good and I promise to kick some butt while I'm there" Ryu said

"Hey Kenji you had better look after my little sister cause I'll be hearing about it when I get back".

"See ya later Riko, Alice, Mom." Uriko was trying to hide her face. Ryu smiled Uriko had matured a lot in the year passed since the Gaia incident.

Ryu hopped in to the driver's seat beside Dereck.

"Hey Ryu thanks for what you did you know way back when" Nagi said.

Ryu smiled "anytime"

After the two shared a quick hug. And a last wave to his family. The jeep pulled away.

Uriko looked up and ran on to the road.

"Bye Onichan! Come back soon."

"So you ready?" Dereck asked

"Huh"

"This is your first real solo mission you think your ready for this. It always used to be us commanding the rage raptors"

Ryu smiled "ya the good old days back when their were enemies to fight"

Hey its cool the Untana Corporation doesn't need guys like you. But Paranormal dose"

"How are Untana and everyone?" Ryu asked.

"Good Jackson is trying to keep us busy as possible" but we're mainly getting security detail."

"How's Nagi doing?" Ryu asked

"Well the other raptors are doing their best to assimilate her she's a lot like you with a little training she could easily make second in command or even team leader if Drake backs down. You two you know are a lot a like why didn't it ever work out?"

Ryu went quiet.

"We're coming up to the check point" it was about 10 o'clock when the jeep pulled up to the small black ford SUV.  
Ryu raised a hand to the driver and Dereck got out.  
"Good luck" he said.

So that's the first chapter cool huh well chapter 2 will come a.s.a.p. or when ever I'm not working on a project. Well sorry about silent hill peace


	2. the lions den

Ok, ok so did you like chapter one  
See this is my second (third) submission, so bare with me.  
Anyways Ryu will be entering the city and find some un-welcoming guests, hey he may even learn what is going on and ill even try to introduce the heroin Clair so sit back and lets try to make this as painless as possible.

disclaimer  
Characters and ideas from bloody roar belong to Bloody roar

The pit fiend belongs to wizards of the coast along with its abilities as well as silver and red dragons go them

The idea of the draconian in my own respect, as well as demon hunter abilities, aspects and weapons. Including Ryu "the Phoenix" Nonomura the draconian and Dereck a.k.a. Raven the pit fiend. Are products of my imagination. As well as some things from blizzard they re my heroes.

So on to the lions den  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2  
the Lions Den

the main gates had to have been at least 5 stories high and the white walls extending along the borders where around 4. Ryu had dumped his jeep a mile back and continued on foot. His gun and Tanto exposed to the world. As he approached the gates three armed men appeared from a guard house.  
"State your name" one of the men growled. He was big twice the size of Gado maybe bigger.  
'State your name" he roared again  
Ryu dropped his bag "Ryu"  
"Hmmmm our new security officer you're late"  
Ryu let a light smile slip. "then ill be going"  
Ryu headed for the gates  
"Where do you think your going small fry"  
Ryu stopped and turned  
"you know in the next few hours I'll be your commanding officer" he smiled "ill let you figure out the rest."

Ryu continued his march across the deserted town.  
He could hear the noises of people hiding. He patted his Socom on his leg for reassurance.  
On the inside the town looked like a well kept slum but the town lived up to is name every building was coated in a pure white plaster. The place was quite beautiful and striking.  
Ryu was about to walk up to one of the buildings when a black jeep pulled up behind him.  
"The front gate said I could find you wandering around"  
Ryu turned it was a man large build.

"Hop in" the man said.

"My names not important cause you probably won't be here long

We get a lot of security but they ether leave of are dragged out dribbling to themselves"

Ryu looked down at his feet. Then looking up immediately realizing how young that probably made him look.

"How old are you kid"

"20" Ryu replied

The man smiled "good, good we need young blood"

"Were here"

Ryu looked up at the huge building, it had to cover most of the width of the city and at its most peak, it had to be 50 stories high.

As they headed to the main gates the ground opened up revealing a hidden drive way.

"First ill take on a tour of the mines you be spending most of your time there so we should get you acquainted"

Ryu raised an eye brow, "the mines"

The place where we keep our…prisoners.

"Really"

Automatically expecting resistance Ryu pulled his Socom and check to make sure it was fully loaded.

"You won't be needing that, the people down here are harmless"

Ryu looked at the huge opening witch opened in to a huge room full of tunnels. And inside were hundreds maybe even thousands of not only men but woman and children

Ryu hopped out and turned. Trying to hold back distinct rage remembering his 3 years with Tylon. He had a job to do he couldn't, wouldn't, blow his cover.

Ryu walked ahead he could hear the jeep behind him. But he didn't look back

Then he heard crying, Ryu ran ahead

He saw a bunch of men attacking a little girl probably trying to rape her.

"Not on my watch" Ryu attempted his chain lightning attack but was unable to gather energy. Ignoring the phenomenon Ryu drew his pistol and shot off two warning shots.

One of the men turned and charged Ryu.

Seeing an opening Ryu shot out his knee cap the man collapse as Ryu drove his heel in to the mans face. The nicely executed side kick left the man out like a light.

Ryu went to face the last two men. One had picked up a rock and was about to throw it but Ryu brought up his pistol and shot the piece of rock right out of the mans hand.

Then like a blur Ryu ran forward and dispatched the last two men.

Ryu looked down at the little girl.

"You ok it's alright I won't hurt you"

The little girl looked like she was about to cry.

Ryu knelt down "its ok I'll make sure they…"

Ryu did a back flip just as a pitch fork missed his head.

Ryu drew his trusty combat Tanto, and waited for a second attack.

The man that had brought Ryu to the caves was now at his side. Ryu meet Claire.

She'll be your personal pain in the ass.

Claire was young probably about 17 of 18

About 5 foot 8 slim less then 90 pounds

Brown hair with gold highlights that traveled just passed her shoulders.

She wore a pink tank top that covered the neck. And wore blue and white arm bands that covered from her wrists up pasted here elbows, blue jeans with a brown belt and black boots. And on her waist was a chain with a black cross.

"Shut up Sarge" she yelled

"Ok, ok calm down" she swung the large pick and brought it back for a second strike.

But Ryu caught it.

Claire let go and backed up with a surprised look.

Sarge Raised an Eyebrow. And pulled out a little device. That scanned Ryu and the area.

No Zoeanthropes present at this time.

"_If he's not a Zoeanthrope where did he get that kind of speed" _Sarge wondered

Ryu walked forward "hi Claire my name is Ryu"

"Get away you security people are all the same" she yelled picking up the girl and leavening.

Ryu felt a large hand fall on his shoulder

"Come Ryu ill show you to your quarters Ill introduce you to your detachment in the morning"

Ryu flopped down on his bunk in his room it wasn't much a bath room a small food preparation area a desk with a computer a TV an a two person bed.

Ryu thought about his sisters Alice, and Uriko, and his mom. And Nagi. This would be the longest that he would be away from them. Slowly he drifted off.

"Hello Sarge"

"Madam Batruger"

"Look at this"

"What's this"

"our salvation"

It was at least 20 feet tall pink muscle covered its body no skin.

………_identification number: 100B28-17_

………_code name: Voltrack_

………_cybernetic implants: 50 complete_

"Soon we will be able to test our weapon on our prisoners"

Behind the monstrosity was a massive flaming black hole.

And every few seconds a transparent skull would come out of the hole and fly in to the creatures back.

"Soon my revenge will be real" the woman said.

P33 was the code name alexia's father had given the incident that happened at the UAC branch in the Sierra dessert. When hell its self broke lose.

Ryu Nonomura

Dereck Hornsby

Drake Metlin

Marlee Fleming

Alexia Ashcroft

The Rage Raptor command unit

Were inserted in to the base to find out what happened.

Ryu looked up from his P.D.A. he was cut off from his team and had no idea where he was.

He heard a noise the walls exploded he was then surrounded by flames. The fires of hell.

There was a noise and distinct voices in his head.

"_Deliver us from evil"_

Ryu woke with a start he looked around relived it was all a dream.

6 o'clock time for roll call.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's that chapter Three will be here soon see ya


	3. worst fear

Ok guys sorry about the last chapter a lot of the symbols like percent didn't show up

Anyway this will involve Claire getting to know Ryu and Ryu learning that he is unable to use his abilities. And he is going to need them. Ok one small change I'm arming Ryu with an extra pistol just so you know.

This is chapter 3 with a little more action

Swiftness and uncertainty

Chapter 3 worst fear.

Ryu got up quickly

He had an hour, to get ready he removed gray hooded sweat shirt. He decided to go in the clothes he had fallen asleep in. it surprised him that there was no distinct dress code, regardless he made sure he looked neat and tidy.

Ryu then grabbed an attaché bag from his stuff and clipped it on to his belt as well as an extra pouch and an ammo pack. With his black tail (a glock/socom) and a modified Socom on the arm strap holster .and his Socom attached to a strap on his right leg. It made it easy to execute a kick. Ryu then turned and looked at the katana he had brought along. It was displayed nicely on his desk. "_Probably wont need it Claire can't be that crazy, and I got my combat knife." _

At 7:30 Ryu had a bagel

And at 7:50 he was out the door and down the winding halls to role call.

"Ah Ryu glad you could make it" Sarge said "well everyone this is Ryu he is replacing Wilson treat him with respect or you might regret it" he winked at Ryu

"Now move out"

"Ryu I hope you like your quarters?"

"Ya their fine"

"Good"

"So what is my assignment?"

"You will be in the mines as I said just go there and keep things under control Ill notify you if I have orders. Oh and watch out for Claire"

"Why" Ryu asked

"She thinks she is protecting people from us"

"And I can tell she has taken a liking to you "Sarge said sarcastically.

Ryu cringed remembering how she had almost taken his head of with a pick.

"I'd hate to see what she would do to someone she hated"

Sarge smiled "good luck"

Ryu walked in to the caverns at exactly 8:00 and Claire was waiting for him.

"So they sent you"

"Funny I was thinking the same thing" Ryu responded

"Just stay out of our way"

That was the first of many Run in's and each time she seemed to get angrier and angrier.

But the one thing that stumped everyone was how Ryu was more then happy to lend a hand to the many workers.

2 weeks later

"Voltrack prepped and ready, all weapons armed and hot"

"Ready for deployment madam Betruger"

The creature was 20 feet tall covered in a sinew like skin its eyes furious.

It looked like a huge skinned man sexless a row of long spikes traveled down its back its left peckticular was a large titanium plate and its left arm was armor plated. It let a roar as its restraints were released.

It looked around then the programming came threw now it knew what it must do,

It was powerful. It began to walk it knew it's pray, it knew its purpose. It knew it was evolving now it continued on, its target was ahead.

"Order it in to the mines and let the test begin" Betruger said coldly.

Ryu followed Claire threw the tunnels, she was extremely athletic and she had a sense of determination that reminded him of his little sister.

"How you keeping up" Ryu looked up

"Well with you ahead its gona take for ever to get back."

As the tunnels begin to incline Claire allowed a few stray rocks's to fall.

"Hey I'm still down here" Ryu yelled

Claire gave out a laugh as a small stone knocked her in the head.

Claire turned "that's dangerous" she yelled she tried kicking him but Ryu blocked it, "you're pretty good"

"I have to be" she said coolly

"So I can take down asshole security when they throw stones at me"

"Oh and here I thought we were getting along"

Ryu stopped smiling he looked up

"What is it" Claire asked

"Shhh" Ryu hissed

A loud bellow echoed threw the tunnels.

"Come on lets pick up the pace"

Claire nodded, the two trudged along the tunnels.

"Claire" the young girl that Ryu had met the day before ran and hugged Claire.

"Ok everyone lets start taking cover in the tunnels" Claire yelled

"Team one start helping people to safety team two set up a fortification get ready for anything" Ryu yelled in to the com.

"_Screw that they're just miners we're saving our self's" _

"That's an order" Ryu yelled.

No response. Now the roars could be heard everywhere Ryu drew his Socom.

And started herding people in to the tunnels.

Claire looked at him "we don't need your help go and run with the rest of the cowards"

"Yes, yes you do, I've dealt with stuff like this before. Now its time to start doing what I say"

Claire blushed, "you really aren't like the others."

"Believe me when I tell you this I'm nothing even closely resembling my buddies back there" Ryu Said

"I need you to trust in me" he glared at her, She nodded.

"OK EVERYONE IN TO THE TUNNLES" Ryu yelled.

"Thank you" a mother holding a small baby said.

Ryu smiled as people started to scream.

Ryu and Claire turned.

"Sweet merciful crap" Claire said fearfully

The massive figure jumped from the ceiling, and landed.

"And Dereck said this job was going to be boring"

"Ma'am it seems one of our guards is herding miners in to the smaller tunnels"

"Seal of the tunnels and have the Voltrack deal with any stragglers and then destroy that security guard"

Ryu looked on in aww then there was the sound of gates closing the tunnel flood gates were beginning to close.

"Oh no Sora" Claire screamed. The last few bared gates were beginning to close.

Sora had wandered off but the creature hadn't noticed her yet.

"I'll get her" Ryu grabbed a pick and jammed the last door open and pushed Claire in.

He grabbed his blacktail. And started running at the humanoid figure. The thing just noticed Sora. Ryu started shooting; it turned Ryu jumped between its legs, Grabbing Sora.

There was a blast of light, Ryu turned to see its metal arm had become a massive energy cannon.

"Kill him" Betruger yelled

Voltrack could see its new target; he was no threat at all. Destroy the human its programming said. Its only purpose was to follow its programming. Destroy and it followed.

"Rahhh" it yelled.

And aimed its cannon at Ryu and Sora.

"Ryu Run" Claire screamed.

Ryu sat there and waited then charged away as a blast erupted.

"Ok it has to turn, aim, charge, and then shoot I've got just enough time. He handed the girl to Claire.

Close the gate Betruger said.

Ryu was about to climb under when clang the door hit the ground Ryu was trapped.

Claire backed away in a few second Ryu would be dead; the 20 foot creature was upon him. Ryu turned.

"Well" he said

"This sucks"

He dogged under its legs.

Ryu lifted up his left hand

"Today isn't your lucky day"

"STORMFURY"

A blast of light erupted from his hand electricity started to form a poll in his hand.

The letters S…T…O…R…M started to form.

"You got a mad issue and I'm it" there was another blast of light. But there was nothing. Ryu tried again "STORMFURY RETURN TO ME NOW" nothing happened.

Ryu remembered how when he tried using an energy attack he was unable and calling his sword toke energy. He was in trouble.

Ryu looked up and drew his pistol.

"Nope" he ran a beam of light begin to chase him. "A 5 second burst" got to remember that"

"Hey wana give me a minute to pull my rocket launcher out of my back pocket."

Remembering resident evil 4. How the main character Leon could carry all this crap in a little attaché case like the one he had on now. And when he was fighting the 20 foot giant he shot it with a rocket. Only this was real and he didn't have anything bigger then his two guns and his combat dagger. And no energy attacks.

"When in doubt go for the knees" Ryu remembered Gado telling him. He started pumping the blacktails explosive rounds in to the creature's knees. The creature roared in pain blood erupting from the wounds.

"The Guard is engaging the voltrack madam Betruger."

"Who is it?"

"Ryu Nonomura former Utana corp. agent"

The creature raised its cannon 1… Ryu begin to count…2…3 the blast erupted.

Ryu moved. It missed.

Ma'am Ryu has figured out the voltrack charge rate.

Ryu tried dodging the blasts for about 5 or 6 times with no change in the rate off fire. He was either counting wrong, or this, thing doesn't get tired. He ran at the creature as it started to charge and rolled forward when it discharged he holstered his gun drew his knife, and slashed at its ham strings the creature. Fell to the ground Ryu quickly drew his Socom and shot at its eye, it reeled back holding its face. Ryu slammed his dagger in to its gut and sliced it open; drawing both his guns he filled the hole with bullets. The monster screamed in pain. The monster held its ruined gut. Ryu turned and ran towards the locker where kerosene lamps were kept he grabbed an already lit lamp and a bottle. The creature was starting to recover. It raised its arm and began to charge.

"3…2…1… doge" he moved out of the way knowing there was a beam behind him, he didn't look back moving in closer, he felt the heat from the blast.

5…4…3…2…1…he threw the bottle of kerosene at the creature hitting it in the chest, and then he threw the lamp in to its face. It burst in to flames. Ryu stopped and watched it burn. It stood up and began to walk towards him but fell down for good.

"You play with fire and you will get burned" he whispered. The gates came up.

"Voltrack off line"

"Sarge bring that boy to me now" Betruger screamed in to the com.

"_Yes madam_ _Betruger_"

After placing a few rounds in to the creatures head, Ryu started to reload his weapons.

His Black tail could use special explosive Rounds call raptor rounds made by the Utana corp. as well as rounds made to destroy special demons he called nightmare's which come from a different realm from hell, these rounds emit a blast of light. Nightmares have a big weakness to light. It along with the socom: meant for regular combat, could use any type of parabellum shot. Ryu reloaded some raptors and some razor tip shots in to both his weapons.

"Ryu You alright" Claire was by his side.

"ya" Ryu looked up at her "ya I'm fine"

She saw a look of doubt in his eye but she dismissed it.

"Ryu!"

Ryu cringed the thought bolted threw his mind his cover just got blown out of the water,

He turned to Sarge, with the dumbest look he could muster.

"Yes sir"

Claire was stepping out of the tunnel she was hiding in; Ryu put his hands behind his back and extended his index finger telling her to wait a minute.

"Come with me" was all he said.

Ryu followed intently.

Claire couldn't believe what she just witnessed a security Grunt had just save their lives,

She watched Ryu and Sarge leave.

"Where do you think they're going" Sora asked holding Claire's hand.

"I don't know" she said

"_I don't know why he did what he did" _she thought.

"_but I still don't trust him"_

the other guards started coming out of hiding, ok everyone back to work they yelled.

"I might give him a chance" she said to herself

Sarge led Ryu down a long corridor. The halls reminded him of the UAC base in the sahara desert, he cringed remembering P33 well.

"I got to admit Ryu I have never seen anyone fight like that.

I'm interested where did you trained."

Ryu really considered telling him all about how he was trained by Tylon to be the ultimate weapon and how he was a scary beast man. But that probably wouldn't go over to well.

"well you know little martial arts here a little weapons training there."

"Not going to tell me are you kid."

"Not on your life" Ryu said smiling.

The duo came to a door.

Sarge pushed a button on an intercom.

"Madam Betruger I've brought the Guard."

Ryu Froze, that name sent shivers right down his spine.

Betruger it couldn't be him.

Dr. Malcom Betruger the head of the UAC weapons branch, the same Dr. Malcom Betruger that literally unleashed hell upon him and the Rage Raptors. A traitor to man kind, to the world its self. If Ryu and his team hadn't been there, it would be hell on earth by now, the thought of all his friends dead or worse enslaved by hell.

He still saw the multi eyed imps in his dreams. He slowly reached for his Socom,

If it was him, he would kill him. even though he wouldn't get out alive. Tylon, Xion. None of them even came close to what this man was capable of.

Sarge noticed that the name Betruger had triggered something in the young boy.

Not even looking up Ryu spoke.

"how long has he been here?" holding back extreme rage.

"He?" Sarge looked surprised.

Miss Natalya Betruger has been here since the beginning.

Ryu almost lost it.

"Really!"

"You sound surprised"

Ryu looked down releasing the Hammer of the Socom.

"Try relived" he said under his breath.

The door slid open and standing before them was Natalya Betruger. She as about Ryu's height, Blond Hair, and the Grayest eyes.

Ryu almost collapsed when he saw her more or less smelled her.

She looked and smelled Just like him.

He hated not having his powers, cause at this exact moment his life expectancy just went to 2 minutes at most.

"Please Rykiu sit down"

"Um ma'am?" "It's Ryu" Sarge corrected

"Ah yes forgive me I'm horrible with names" Natalya said in a deep Russian accent.

"Aren't we all" Ryu said.

"Please" she said offering Ryu a chair at her desk.

"You may leave us" she said to Sarge.

"So RE-YOU is it"

"In Japanese it means Dragon" Ryu said

"You don't look Japanese"

"My father that of Japanese decent," Ryu said.

"My mother was born here in the U.S." Ryu added

"So Dragon"

"I watched you fight, your combat training is of something I have never seen before" she continued.

"But I assume you learned from Utana?"

"No it's all self taught" Ryu said.

"You are a horrible Liar Mr. Nonomura."

"But I respect a man who is not willing to brag so we will leave it at that"

Ryu raised an Eye brow "something tells me I'm not here to talk about my origins."

"no your not" she said.

"as you probably know the Union Aero Space Corporation, was affiliated with Utana, and that the base in the Sierra dessert was destroyed. Due to freak Accident."

"actually I was really just a private Mercenary For Utana I heard about the base.

But I never saw it."

"why bring it up?" Ryu asked.

"My father was the head of that branch Dr. Malcom Betruger, I By the look on Your face I assume you herd of him"

"the name was mentioned around me once or twice I heard he was a great person."

"My father was a mad man" she said

that caught him off guard.

"You don't say"

"he was doing freak experiments, with teleport technology that taped in to hell its self.

He wanted to use demons as weapons"

"Frontally a special op's team From Utana came and put an end to his madness but he disappeared"

Ryu thought about this, almost 6 months ago, almost a year after the W.C.O. moved to New York, Ryu and the gang encountered a similar Run in with hells forces. A small one but it seemed directed at them and there families.

Ryu always wondered if it was Betruger that was behind it all.

"But it seems that ever since the incident, a curse has been laid on this town, and every so often there is a demon attack. But today was the most sever."

"and now you want me to take over as you body guard?" Ryu asked

"No, I want you to be ready to defend this town. I will give you what ever you need to do this."

"do I have a choice?" Ryu asked

_No I don't _he thought to him self.

Ryu stood up

"Where are you going?" Betruger asked.

"To do my job" Ryu said.

Ryu left her office. She's lying he thought.

"If I tore that thing apart I bet I would find made in Taiwan under its hood."

Ryu wasn't going any where, this just got dangerous, and Natalya looked like she admired her father. "Curse my ass" Ryu growled.

Claire sat on some of the rocks near where Ryu had fought the creature, it was weird some men had come with a truck and dragged away what was left.

She checked her watch on of the few things the guards allowed her to keep.

During there few days under ground, she was hoping to go back to her house soon.

She was living on her own in a little apartment just near the suburbs.

One day they came to her house and forced her to work in these mines.

She wasn't even allowed to leave the city.

"Ryu!" Sora called.

Ryu came out the elevator. He put his hand on her head and smiled.

Claire got up to go talk with him, "Hey Ryu you're still alive"

"where is it" he said looking at the ground infuriated.

"They dragged it away about an hour ago"

"Son of a …"

"what, what's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Don't you have work to do?" Ryu spat.

Claire backed up a little surprised.

Ryu turned and walked away.

Claire couldn't believe it, what changed to make Ryu yell like that; when he first got here he was so nice.

She looked up as her friend got on the lift, back to the surface.

Wow that was fun ok so ya I toke some stuff form doom 3 to give it some history any who I'm done school soon so I'll have these out faster, adios.


	4. the battle begins: Part 1

So what up I'm getting Nagi and Dereck involved now so be ready for them.

That's all just read

Swiftness and uncertainty chapter 4

The battle begins.

"Ryu…Ryu…Ryu" Claire said softly to him Ryu looked up from his pillow. "What?"

He felt her arms wrap around his naked frame.

"Ryu" she whispered in his ear.

He felt her against his back. What the Ryu thought

"Ryu"

"Ryu…help me!"

Ryu rolled over he was standing in the caverns, they resembled the mines but in a way they were different but familiar.

Ryu was in the same Utana Rage Raptor Uniform and armor he had worn at P33. Ryu looked at his hands he was holding his 2 much feared war blades. Each had two blades that curved in to a crescent. In the middle was a hand cover with his zoanthrode symbol, thy same one he had earned during the tabula incident, a few years back, before P33, and the raptors.

Ryu looked up his senses told him danger was approaching.

He used his shadow meld and backed in to a dark corner his eyes looking only forward determined not scared, Anything but.

The two imps approached, they were hunting something probably him.

"Ryu" he heard a familiar voice call.

Almost immediately the Imps trained on him, Ryu razed his blades.

"Ryu please!"

The voice had changed from the girl he knew, to someone he cared deeply for, someone he knew, that if he lost, would make him fall apart.

"Uriko," Ryu said.

He sprung forward, cutting the two imps to burning peaces.

He looked up and saw his young sister dashing along a plat form from a demon; a bull like animal with mechanical back legs.

Ryu ran towards an under ground crane, he hopped on to the arm, which he ran up easily.

He jumped up and spun in mid air, releasing a fury of energy blades that tore the creature to bits.

Ryu looked to his sister. But she wasn't as he knew her now, she was a young child. The way she looked before she and Ryu escaped Tylon with Alice.

"Uri" Ryu said, fearfully. Ryu was the only one who called her Uri after a demon hunter deity. The young girl turned and ran, Ryu chasing after her.

She stopped ant turned, but it was no longer Uriko, it was the young Girl Sora,

"Ryu I thought you were here to protect us"

She began to change in to Claire.

"You said that you needed me to trust in you, so why won't you trust in me? She turned and ran.

Then Ryu heard the, oh familiar sound.

"**_Deliver Us from Evil"_**

It was all around, as imp after imp appeared. Ryu cut threw them and ran after Claire.

The monsters slashed and tore at his armor, until nothing was left of it, but Ryu kept on going pushing threw the legions of Demons.

Ryu was slowly caching up, he dropped his war blades and Grabbed Claire's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Claire; I'm only trying to protect you"

He smiled at him, but was pulled away by two Revenants.

Ryu ran forward to stop them but he was stopped by a massive dragon like demon its. skull like mouth opened up, and out came a thick appendage with the face of the man Ryu feared the most.

"RYU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME." Claire screamed.

"Your hell awaits you!"

Ryu woke up he didn't jump he didn't yell.

He just sat up to think.

The hunter sat there for a while.

Ryu got up and put on his stuff, he took a second combat dagger and attached it to the top of his attaché case.

Ryu turned and looked at Stormfury; Ryu grabbed the weapon and attached it to his shoulder harness.

It was 3AM and Ryu wanted to see exactly where these caverns lead.

Claire was still up, she just couldn't get to sleep she couldn't figure out what had happened to Ryu.

She wasn't sure why she cared; she just felt she owed him just a little.

"So why do you keep ignoring me" she said to her self.

There was a low rumble in the caverns. The third one today.

Then another sound came in, it was the surface lift.

She stood up to see who it was; she was surprised to see Ryu.

She was to go and meet up with the lift when Ryu backed up, and Ran forward, jumping off it was an almost 3 story drop, bit he landed and rolled it unscathed.

He looked around, Claire hid in the darkness.

She followed Ryu in to in to the dark caves. His black tails laser light lit the way.

She followed him for a few minutes, he slowed, Claire hid behind a rock.

Ryu pulled out a P.D.A. a personal data assistant.

"Bring up P33 files. Passcode 2, alpha, 6, 2. Voice varafication, agent Ryu Nonomura''

"Ryu what are you up to?" Claire whispered.

"Play delta Lab report"

"Delta lab?" Claire thought.

"_Accessing…playing."_

"_This special Utana Forces commander Ryu Nonomura. I have entered the delta labs, with Drake and Dereck, Right now were moving threw the labs,_ _Batruger seems to have full control over these demons, how I'm not sure, but if he's any where its here._

_End Log."_

Claire was confused. She saw Ryu was starting to move again she followed intently.

"_This is the audio log of Mike Minnings, this place dose weird things to you, its hot extremely hot. And there are moving body parts all over I can hear screams every so often, they seem to come from the walls, its almost like when I stepped threw the telaporter… I stepped in to…well it's almost like I'm in hell."_

"Ryu what are you listening to?"

"_This is the audio log involving the soul cube…it is a Weapon, created by an ancient race that used to inhabit mars. I believe these Martians used the soul cube to banish hells hordes back in to the pits, but died off shortly after. They hid the cube here in the Sahara desert incase it was ever needed. The cube absorbs the energy of those it kills and transfers it to the user. Someone with considerable supernatural power I believe could wild this weapon most effectively. But with out someone like that to test my theories on it's just a worthless box." _

"_Recon Zulu this is command unit Ryu requesting, Evac, code red."_

"_Recon Zulu this is echo four we have massive damage all over the base, its like living hell down here, Recon Zulu we have found survivors a pack of marines._

_Theirs 5 of them, confirmed they are the Rage Raptors._

_Recon Zulu this is echo four requesting medevack._

_Have you found Dr._ _Betruger, he's no where to be found sir." _

Ryu put his P.D.A. away; he heard a rock move he turned with the blackTail up.

The Laser trained on Claire's forehead.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" Ryu asked lowering his weapon.

"I could ask you the same thing" she responded.

They stood there for a long while eyes locked on the other.

"I guess there's no way of me telling you to go back so you might as well come along"

and to answer you question I'm getting a good look at these caves, because I don't think your just mineing ore. Our friend Betruger is definetly looking for something, and I want to know what."

"So who are you?" Claire asked

"Please just tell me, the logs you were listining to had your voice you even said your name."

"they were…" Ryu started but stopped.

"Its better if you don't know"

"what…what tell me why are you acting like this, you've been icnoring me for the past few days, Not even a word you wont even look at me now."

"What has you so scared."

"Claire wait…" Ryu was about to start.

"You said that you needed me to trust in you, so why wont you trust in me."

Those words hit Ryu hard. "I'm sorry I was only trying to protect you"

The caves began to shake so hard, that rocks started to fall.

Ryu sprung forward and brought Claire down to shild her from the debris.

"Ryu!"

Ryu grabbed her hand and pulled her away as the cavern began to collapse.

They ran for the exit.

"Were not going to make it" Ryu thought.

Grabging Claire and turning her around in a bear hug, and using all the beast strength he had, he jumped threw the exit. He spun in mid air on to his back landing on his sword.

He then turned over and shilded Claire from the rocks. She looked up at him as large stones landed on him the final made him fall on her she held him. His face full of pain.

"I hate this part," he said.

Ryu rolled of her on to his back, breathing heavily. Claire was over him now.

She had tears in her eyes. Some of the workers finally arrived to help.

Ryu's sight began to unblur, something wasn't right.

Madam Betruger were getting energy fluctuations all over the base.

"It has begun."

"Arm the voltrack for full combat."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Ryu say some thing please" Claire yelled

"Run"

Ryu was standing up. He grabbed his sword.

The second he grabbed it the sheath began to glow. Ryu pulled out the sword. Stormfury Glowed with A bright Blue light.

Pillars of orange electricity began to come out of the ground.

"Ryu what's going on?"

"Get everyone out of here I'll hold them off as long as I can"

"Hold what off" Claire screamed

"GO!"

The pillars revealed two spider like creatures with a female human torsos.

They screeched as many small skulls with spider legs came out of tremors.

Then the ground began to shake as a huge mechanical like spider like thing came out of the ground it was bigger then a Greyhound shuttle bus, six legs and a huge brain like mass on the top with a skull like face. And a massive energy cannon on its belly.

"RuaaRuaaaRRaa" it yelled.

Ryu attacked the smaller Trites first slamming the sword on the ground. 20 Fissures erupted along the ground killing almost all the smaller creatures.

Ryu then turned to the 2 Vagary's. They screeched as the sent massive boulders at him with their psychic power.

But stormfury would not go down easily he chopped threw the rocks.

He fought 2 of these things right before the Cyberdemon.

So he was right, hell wasn't done with him yet.

Claire watched in horror as Ryu engaged the monsters, one of the Vagary screamed as Ryu chopped it in half.

Ryu felt himself lift off the ground as he flew in to a wall. He lost his sword, Ryu went to get up, it hurt to stand Stormfury was only 5 meters away Ryu Ran at it but the Vagray blasted it away. The weapon fell in to a beep crater gone forever.

"Shit!" Ryu said.

The last Vagray was on him

"Run…" but Claire was cut off by a massive roar.

The massive 20 root giant Ryu had fought before came on the scean crushing the Vagray under its feet it now brandished two mechanical wings. Ryu got out of there as the Robot spider brain attacked, but it was no match for the creature's energy Canon. With in seconds the spider thing was dead.

Ryu couldn't move the monster killed the spider thing and he was next.

The creature went down on its knee its cannon become a hand again its wings folded in and it just stopped. Like it had been turned off. Sora was now at Ryu's side.

Claire helped him sit up.

Ryu could hear clapping in the silence. The flames from the open holes died and the holes closed.

"Well, well Dragon boy you got some real talent don't you.

Oh Sarge get the boy some medical attention."

"What is this" Ryu managed to force out.

"Oh this, this is my fathers greatest work. A genetically altered demon."

"Controlled By a computerized brain it follows all my commands."

"I had it originally built to do what I pay you to do now."

"So why did it attack us before" Ryu growled.

"Oh it's designed for self preservation, if I remember correctly you shot at it, you provoked it."

"Come now lad we should get you patched up"

Ryu couldn't decline he got up.

Claire held on to him to steady him.

"I'm sorry miners must stay in the mines" the guard told Claire once the reached the lift.

"I'm his friend let me pass."

"Well you seem pretty attached to him what's your name girl?"

"My name is for my friends"

"But I'm Ryu's friend"

"Her name is Claire ma'am; she is to one who has been causing trouble lately"

"Really then I guess you would have to go to a cell If you weren't accompanying me to the infirmary"

"Then you and I can go for lunch,"

Ryu woke up in a bed he was bandaged up quite well threw the window the sun was setting, he had been out for a while Ryu felt something move in his hand he looked down

Claire was asleep she was holding his hand; He must have really scared her.

In the past few years Ryu never let anyone get even remotely close to him, well except Nagi but she knew about what was going on, and how out of control things could get.

The W.C.O Utana, Tylon. All of it she knew about. But this was probably Claire first time, and a first in encounter with a demon can be a mind wrenching experience.

He wiped a tear from her face that she had shed. Hopefully hell would give this one time to adjust before the next attack.

Claire had spent the evening with madam Betruger. They talked about her own demon experiences, and what she went threw. But it was even harder to see someone you know willingly fight. She had found refuge Next to Ryu who was pretty beaten up.

She had fallen asleep but the nightmares quickly came. The ones of Ryu fighting.

Some of him dieing.

The last one of the night was different.

Claire was in a dark cave with blowing red cracks in the floor. She could see a figure in the darkness. It was huge a least 10 feet tall with a muscular humanoid body. A round lipless and eyeless skull.

It let out a roar as it came at her.

She turned and ran massive foot steps close behind her.

It was about to grab her. The hell knight slammed the ground making her fall.

Then a blast of energy struck the demon.

She looked up. It was also humanoid. It lowered its arm a spiky cannon on its arm closed.

It had a long tail with two fins that connected to two huge wings on the sides and top of the tail where rows of massive metallic spikes. Actually the whole thing was in an entire suit of gold and black armor grafted to its skin.

She had read stories about zeoanthrobes, but she had never seen one, let alone a dragon.

Its fan like ears moved out along the massive horns. It was at least 12 feet tall.

But their was a certain gentleness to it. It let out a roar. Witch was joined by the call of the hell knight. The Dragon sprung forward slamming its claws in to the demon and throwing it away like a rag doll.

It looked at her. She recognized something in its eyes.

"CLAIRE I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU" it spoke

Its armor disappeared.

Reviling its true form.

"Claire" it spoke.

She woke up to Ryu moving her around.

She looked up at him. She sprung at him wrapping her arms around him.

Ryu could fell how tender his Ribs were, But he hugged her back.

"Its ok everything's fine now"

She wiped a tear from her eye and stood up.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Else where miles away in a small town near New York.

"Nagi telephone."

"Nagi looked up from her book."

"I got it" she yelled "…Hello Oh hay Dereck."

"Nagi have you heard any thing from Ryu?"

Nagi stood there, a month had almost pasted since they sent Ryu to white town.

She knew he was probably all right. but along with the Rest of the W.C.O. and Utana.

Something the back of her mind said something wasn't right.

"No last time I talked to him was the day he left"

"Ya I talked to the Drake he said that he has heard nothing ether."

"Do you think something's wrong?" Nagi asked.

"No but paranormal wants you and me to report to their New York Office."

"And why is that?"

"I think there planning a little rescue."

"Ok see ya in a couple hours."

Nagi put down the phone and looked at an old high school picture.

"Figures I would have to come and save you."

"She grabbed her twin Ninja Size and her field Revolver."

And packed them along with some combat attire and some extra cloaths.

She stopped and looked at the picture of her and all her friends. Ryu close by her side with big old dereck. She picked it up and put it in her bag.

"Hey mike, tell Miss. Aldrey I'm leavening for a couple days"

She left a note just in case.

She arrived at the government building in New York a few hours later.

It was all they had since the world trade center had been demoed on 9/11.

Still the building was pretty big, 30 stories.

"Hey Nagi they're waiting for us up stairs"

Nagi ran up to hug her old Friend.

"So working hard or hardly working?"

"A little of both." she replied.

On the way up they didn't talk much. Why would they ask her here, she thought.

Dereck is a big brawly pit Fiend zeoanthrobe, A demon. Dereck could crush her spurious

Body like a tin can.

The elevator arrived at the top floor.

Dereck lead the way.

"Nagi, Dereck." Uriko called.

In the room were 2 paranormal executives, Jackson Utana specal forces C.O.

Uriko, Kenji, Alice, Gado, and Yugo.

"Well glad you could make it" one of the executives said.

"Alice take Kenji and Uriko out of the room" Yugo said.

"Please sit down"

The two hunters toke a seat.

"This is about Ryu and that town he is in?" Nagi asked.

Yugo nodded.

One of the executives spoke

"As of what we can tell there is a barrier over the town blocking all communications.

Witch would probably explain why Ryu has failed to make contact."

"Originally Utana planed on sending the Rainark in" Jackson started "but the town has a heavy defense grid. The ship could stand a prolonged assault in, but not out."

"Plus Utana is not willing to risk any damage to it."

"So how do propose we get in?" Nagi asked already knowing why she was there.

"Nagi your stealth on the field is unmatched." Gado stated. "And with Dereck's brute force I'm sure you could make it threw."

"And if we don't"

"Well when you retrieve Ryu. Lance, Drake and the rest of the Raptors, along with Derecks assault team will be waiting to pull you out."

Dereck looked at the Group. "Ok now tell us the bad news"

The Two executives spoke up. "There has been much paranormal activity around that area. Much like what you saw at P33."

Dereck stood up with enough force to send his chair to the wall.

"what! when the fuck where planning on telling us this? Man, leave Nagi here and give me the Raptors. She dosnt want to die."

"P33?" Nagi asked. Yugo and Gado were also asking About the strange Number.

"and in the unlikely event that there is no contact, we have athorized a tactical nukelar strike on the town."

"How long?" Dereck Growled.

"3 days."

"what?" Nagi yelled.

"the Yield, Please."

"20 kilatons but we can buy you more time…"

"Scrap the strike and I'm going alone"

"but…" Nagi pleaded.

"we can posepone the strike for about a week"

"Dereck we will have a week to brake threw the barrier or escape. If its computer I can hack threw it."

"Nagi you have no idea what your getting in to"

"do we ever?" she yelled.

"Please" she said.

Dereck was trembuling with Rage.

"When do we leave?"

"tomorrow"

Dereck Turned and headed for the door.

"So do you think Ryu is ok?" Uriko asked her older sister.

"Of course, Ryu has seen allot of things, I'm sure he's having the time of his life.

"Ok Ryu time to take off those bandages."

Rrrriipp.

"Sweet Merciful Crap!"

"Claire can you hold him down please."

"Ya aim sure he's fine." Alice said.

That's when the door to the conference room burst open, and Dereck walking past.

"Dereck what's wrong?" Kenji asked.  
the Hunter breezed past him.

"Nagi…?" Kenji was about to start.

"Nagi no talking, we start planning now!"

in the elevator dereck handed his P.D.A. to Nagi.

On the screen it said restricted files P33 access granted.

"Is this…?"

"I want you to look threw every file, then meet up with me later. Then we will decide if you really want to do this."

Nagi looked down at the screen and pressed proceed.

Ryu was breathing hard.

"So how do you feel?"

"Like every hair on my body was simultaneously Ripped off while you watched and laughed, How about you?"

"Come on put your shirt back on so we can go get some food."

"I thought miners weren't allowed up here?"

"Well Natalya has been letting me stay in your room so I could visit and take care of you, Sora as well."

"Ya and what happens when I want to move back in?"

"You know your place has a real nice couch"

"funny"

"Plus Natalya is letting me do desk and security work, I guess when she found out I like to beat up security she gave me a job to replace you."

"great so dose that mean I can go home now?"

"You wish little buddy."

"oh I'm your buddy now, Just a over month ago you tried to take my head off with a pick."

"Well that's cause you where an asshole security guard, but hey don't get me wrong you still are"

Ryu smiled.

"Ok for that, you're out on your ass."

Ryu got up and smiled.

"Wait your injuries."

Shit Ryu thought I'm fully healed but they don't know that.

Got to tone it down.

Ryu's zeoanthrobe abilities and the Tylon modifications to his genetic code helped him heal extremely fast.

"Sorry" Ryu faked a look of pain.

"Wait Ryu doesn't that hurt?"

"Ya a little"

"A little you broke 7 Rib's"

Sora and the head doctor came in with a wheel chair, to a standing Ryu.

"Ryu what are you doing" the doctor yelled.

"Its ok" Ryu pleaded "I fell fine 3 week's in bed really did me some good"

"3 week's? Claire asked.

Ryu you've been here for five days.

"Five?"

"UM…Well…I…I guess I just heal fast."

"We thought you would be sitting up at least. But not standing and walking around"

Wow 7 ribs in five days, Gado would be proud, Ryu thought.

"Who's hungry? I need a Rum and coke." Ryu almost jumped in to the wheel chair.

"Drive kid and I'll buy you a beer."

"Really?" sora said.

"No" Claire said smacking Ryu in the head.

"hey no beating the cripple," Ryu said.

"So how is Ryu feeling today" Natalya asked

"the doctor cleared him with a claen bill of health." Sarge said.

"Ma'am I think it would be wise to watch Ryu more closely, I think he may be a Zeoanthrobe."

"Really" Natalya said.

"well ma'am by the way he…"

"well of course he is" she snapped.

"No one carry's a flameing sword, fights like he dose, or gets slamed in to a cavern wall and walks away 5 days later, if at all"

"so shall I kill him?"

"No of course not, we owe him more then that. Claire and Ryu are my knights in a much bigger game.

On a monidor was a young brown haired hunter fighting off a hord of demons, who barred a resembulance to the man on the screen walking with Claire and Sora.

"Yes Mr. Ryu Nonomura, Paranormal research and defense agent." "You have no idea who your dealing with" she spoke but it wasn't her voice it was a deep male voice her eyes where like fire. As Betruger's laugh emerged.

"Ryu, Betruger's some sick plans for you and Claire. Ryu be careful and watch you back." Sarge said to him self as he left.

Wow 5 project's and this story in 2 weeks I hope people are reading this crap oh well 5 will be here very soon and I haven't forgotten about element of one

So peace and for all the college student have a good summer,

And for the high schoolers you're too young to be reading this crap.

See ya soon.


	5. the battle begins: part 2

Swiftness and uncertainty chapter 5

The battle begins: part 2

Ryu walked in to the caves. Felling a little naked Claire had taken his blacktail

Witch Jackson would call a breach of protocol.

Ryu wasn't too fond of the Utana executive. And Jackson just plain hated Ryu.

Threw the years as a Rage Raptor Ryu had managed to piss off Jackson to the Point of him almost resigning.

Ryu spent the day doing work and gathering data on the area. Ryu noticed

Sora and Claire helping out a worker.

He smiled, over the past month he and Claire had become extremely close. He knew she was safe. And would have some where to go when all hell broke lose but not Betruger's hell. A little hell of his own. Once he escaped with the data he would go to paranormal, and with in the next few hours every available demon hunter at paranormals disposal would be tearing threw this place like no ones business.

First he would say goodbye to Claire and Sora, and then head to the out side to steal a jeep, bust threw the gates to his own jeep, and be long gone.

He saved the scans and started heading for Claire.

"Hey what's up?" Ryu said to Claire.

"Oh hi Ryu,"

"Sora could you give us a minute?" Ryu asked.

"Sure" she walked off with the worker.

"Ryu what's wrong?" Claire asked.

"I…I have to leave"

"Ok," she giggled.

"I'll see you later."

"No that's not what I mean"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean for good"

Claire backed away "wait you…you can't."

Ryu walked up to her putting his hand around her and his other in her holster.

He pulled out the Blacktail. And ejected the Raptor clip and the chambered round.

And replaced it with a regular clip, and gave the heavy weapon back to her.

"See you around" he said and was gone.

Sora came back as the hunter left.

"Ryu wait." Claire yelled.

"Ryu please don't leave me without…"

"Yes Mr. Nonomura don't go, the party has just started."

Ryu's eyes went wide "No."

He turned with his gun already up.

The shots exploded from the high powered Socom.

But Dr. Malcolm Betruger stopped them in mid air and sent them back striking the gun, knocking it out of his hand.

Ryu Ran forward delivering his round table back kick. But Betruger stopped it with his hand, and sent the hunter flying.

Ryu tucked and rolled "I'm not done yet." He pulled out both his daggers.

But Betruger was on him slamming his hand around his throat. picking him up off the ground.

"What's wrong boy ever since you found out about me and my dealings, you swore you would kill me, so do it."

He threw Ryu to the ground.

Ryu rammed his blade in to Betruger's chest; the man backed away just as Ryu side kicked it right threw him. But he just stood there and smiled.

Betruger laughed as Ryu's dagger lifted off the ground and flew at him.

Ryu moved just in time for the blade to just miss him.

Ryu pulled it out of the wall.

Ryu could hear Sora calling for him.

"Go on Ryu go to them."

"I've never seen those people in my entire life," Ryu said with no emotion.

"Oh alright so if I do this" a sharp rock lifted off the ground. "you wouldn't care"

Ryu ran forward as the Rock propelled at Claire and Sora,

Claire held back a scream as Ryu chopped the Rock in to 4 halves with his daggers.

"Ryu who is that"

"Run…RUN!" Ryu yelled,

A blast of fire erupted from the ground Ryu got out of the way.

"In case your wondering Ryu I'm here to see you burn for what you did.

At first my plan was to use the miners and the town's folk as zombies, but to see you suffer as they die would bring me so much joy Ryu.

Betruger was about to strike when a massive blast of energy struck him in the back.

"Ryu You all right" Sarge yelled tossing him a huge silver gun, A BFG 9000.

Sarge jumped down with a second 9000 and pumped a blast in to Betruger.

"I don't get it how is he still alive"

"Don't worry about that" Ryu yelled

"let him have it"

Betruger disappeared and reappeared on one of the Rocks.

You don't know who you're dealing with mortal.

The ground between Ryu and Claire dropped out of sight leavening a huge gap trapping Sarge and Ryu.

"What do you suppose he's planning Ryu" Sarge yelled.

"Who knows…You feel that" Ryu yelled at the ground started to shake.

The walls behind the Two began to collapse revilealing a portal.

"What the hell is that?" Sarge Yelled.

"YOU'RE DOOM MORTALS" Betruger yelled cause out of the portal came a massive

A red Hell knight like creature. But it had no legs just swirling balls of fire. It charged

Ryu fired off a bfg shot but it just moved like time had stopped for it.

"Ryu you're the demon hunter any ideas"

Ryu dropped the cannon "distract it"

"How?"

Sarge Started waving his cannon in the air, "Hey ya big ugly what ever you are come and get me."

It came at him

Just as it was about to strike Ryu was on its back tearing at its back with his knife. "Shoot it" Ryu yelled.

Ryu felt the creature Fly back, As the shot exploded.

Ryu jumped off just as it hit a wall.

Ryu picked up his Bfg and along with Sarge hit the creature with 2 fully charged shots.

"I think we got it Ryu" Ryu nodded. As the creature got back up.

Betruger began to laugh "the hell hunters will not be beaten back so easily"

"So that's what it is"

"You heard of them" Sarge yelled.

"Ya my grandfather told me like us hell has hunters as well, they're supposed to be crazy strong."

"but Don't worry I have an idea"

Ryu ran to the other side of the area and recharged the BFG.

Ryu stood there "Sarge don't move"

The hell hunter floated there. Ryu raised his gun and fired, the knight bolted right to miss the shot, Ryu fired again, it dodged to the right once more.

Ryu looked at his opponent, it was almost smiling.

Ryu charged the last amount of energy.

He brought it up, the creature bolted to the middle.

Now Ryu was aiming at the ceiling the blast released hitting the rock.

The whole cavern shook as stalactites began to fall. The hell hunter dodged but found Its self impaled.

"What" Betruger yelled, as the hunter let out its last breath.

As the creature burst in to flames the energy collected. Ryu jumped to it.

"Don't you dare" Betruger yelled.

Ryu toke off his glove and put his hand on the orb. Ryu's body glowed as the energy entered the him.

"I'm not Finished yet" Betruger yelled.

As lost souls began to come threw the portal.

"Sarge we have to shut that thing down"

"No time Ryu" Sarge shot down a pillar to make a bridge.

"Get Claire and go!"

"No way, you're coming"

"Don't worry about me just get the girls and go." Ryu ejected the BFG cell and tossed it to Sarge.

"Good luck"

"You to kid"

Ryu ran and picked up Sora.

"Ryu I upgraded your security clearance check you're P.D.A." Sarge finished.

"Come on!" Ryu said to Claire.

"Where do you think your going?" Betruger yelled.

A blast of energy hit the doctor sending him back.

Giving the Trio enough time to run deeper in to the complex.

"After them" Betruger yelled as 7 imps appeared.

The three tore down the cave not willing to stop to ask questions. Ryu could hear the imps catching up.

"What's…behind…Us?" Claire managed to force out.

"Don't worry about it, just keep running."

"Ryu I'm scared," the 9 year old choked out.

"Just keep your head down"

Shit there catching up Ryu thought.

Ryu put Sora down once they reached the door.

Using the P.D.A. the scanner scanned it and opened the door.

Ryu grabbed the mini computer pulled his gun and started shooting the on coming imps.

"Ryu the doors"

Ryu did a back flip threw the doors just in time.

He could here the screaming imps on the other side.

Ryu stood up "you alright" he asked.

"Ryu why where you going to leave?" Claire asked.

"Ryu where you going?" Sora asked.

Ryu started walking away.

"Ryu wait don't walk away from me."

"Were supposed to stick…"

Ryu pushed passed her. "Stick together, I'll protect you ya right. I got nothing,

I can't even protect myself."

The team continued down the long halls they could see sentry bots spider like drones with a chain gun nose, Wandering around so someone knew they where there.

One started whistling at them.

"Aw it's cute" Sora exclaimed.

The universal sign for follow me Ryu thought.

He had worked with them during P33.

If he tore its head off, he could get a powerful weapon.

"Um Ryu do you think we should follow it?" Claire asked not sure how to act after Ryu's out burst.

Betruger could have easily sicked a pack of these drones on me and the Raptors back at U.A.C. Ryu thought.

"Couldn't hurt," Ryu said.

Ryu pulled out his gun and followed the drone.

"Ryu?"

"Ya"

"Are you bipolar?" Claire asked.

Ryu nearly tripped over the drone.

"What brought that up?"

"Nothing just wanted to see if you were alright."

"No I'm not…Bipolar I mean."

"It's just you seem so out there."

"I'm fine," Ryu said.

"Ok she said walking past him"

"Ok doctor they are in position"

"ok close the door."

Alright Ryu lets see what you have learned since I last saw you at Tylon.

Ryu was about to continue when a barred door came down separating him from Claire and Sora.

"Ryu?" a static field came up, and forward, Ryu jumped back.

Just as a door came down completely, sealing Ryu off from the girls. "Hey let go."

"Ryu help!" he could hear Sora scream.

Ryu turned and charged down the hall.

Ryu tore down the hall he could no longer hear Sora's screams.

"Sora keep yelling!" Ryu yelled.

He stopped he heard heavy machinery, the hunter ran towards it.

He got to a door. he started accessing the doors when they came open he was in a small room. He stepped out further a massive pit with a huge Crain attached to a bridge. It was moving down towards a lower level.

The Crain circled around the pit to allow access thought out the area.

On the lift Ryu could see Three men holding Claire. And Sora screaming to get away.

Ryu aimed his gun and shot at the one holding the girl. But it was too far.

But it startled him enough to let go of the struggling girl. He chased after her just as the lift arrived, the two with Claire got off But Ryu hit the recall button before the one with Sora could get off. When it arrived Ryu stepped on weapon raised.

The man went to run passed him, but Ryu grabbed him throwing him to the ground, and slapping a pair of hand cuffs on him.

Ryu made him stand up and walked him to the control center.

"What's the pass code?" Ryu asked the man.

"No"

"no what?"

"no"

"give me the code, and I'll let you go."

"no"

Ryu could tell he was mentally disabled so why…he started to wonder.

"Tell you what give me the code, I'll let you go and I'll give you a candy bar." Ryu held up a Powerbar. He always kept a few during missions.

He looked down at the little girl.

"just go to know how to talk to them"

Sora smiled.

"So witch way did your friends go?" Ryu asked as he toke of the cuffs.

The man started to run saying "come"

The Two ran after him.

The man ran a corner "hold up" Ryu called.

"Ryu look" Sora yelled

A pack of the drones had gathered.

"Hey Ryu maybe they will lead us to Claire"

Just as the man passed the group, Ryu grabbed Sora and ducked behind a wall, just as the bots started firing.

"Son of a… some one really doesn't like us"

"Morgan" Doctor Mitch Carter said. "I see your back, but you lead them to us"

Morgan hid the candy bar behind his back. "I see our friend learned the art of bribery."

"Claire I'm sorry I have to do this but Ryu is an old experiment of mine and I wish to find out how far he has come in the past 10 years." Claire sat in a weird chair staring at the monitor with the drones unleashing a hail of bullets.

"Doctor" one of the workers spoke up. "They're gone."

Claire looked up "let me see" she yelled.

"Impossible Ryu went threw heavier testing in Tylon."

"No I mean they disappeared"

What?…but I thought with the barrier."

There was a mechanical sound as a lift in the other side of the room activated.

And down came Ryu and Sora his Socom raised.

The doctor stood and started clapping.

"Ryu I knew you would get out of that"

Ryu lowered his gun.

"How do you know my… wait a sec." Ryu raised his gun and aimed it at the mans forehead.

"Well Ryu not the warm Reunion I expected, but I didn't expect you to jump in to my arms ither. So how are you?"

Ryu spoke up. "What? no speech on how I should come back to Tylon, how I'm the greatest weapon known to man? News flash Doctor Mitch Carter I'm just like every other demon hunter."

Mitch Laughed as he let Claire go.

"hey what are you doing? You're supposed to keep the hostage."

"I'm not here to fight you"

"your not?" Ryu and Claire asked.

"No of course not, go on go to your friends."

Sora left Ryu's side to hug Claire.

"Come Ryu its ok"

Ryu kept his gun at his side

"you can put that away my boy."

"naw I'm cool You Tylon people always have a way of pissing me off"

The old man hobbled his way to the hunter, he looked him in the Eye.

"Wow you have grown so much in the past 9 years, you would have been 11 the last time I saw you"

He put his hands on Ryu's shoulders. "you have grown in to a fine young man, strong to.

And your hair has gone back to its normal color. Purple white just didn't suit you.

Though you still got the long parted hair."

"Please Ryu I welcome you and Your friends to this safe haven."

"Ryu who is that?"

"When Ryu was about 10 the company I worked as a head scientist, Called Tylon, kidnapped Ryu and did experiments on him, we altered his genetic code, to enhance his already powerful zeoanthrobe powers. We gave him enhanced healing, vision, hearing.

We made him in to a weapon meant to inalate entire armies in seconds."

"You're a zeoanthrobe. Why didn't you tell me?" Claire asked.

Ryu smiled, "you never asked."

"Even today his Kind live under constant ridicule and violence, so you can understand why Ryu may have kept it to himself." It also explains how Ryu was able to heal 7 broken ribs so fast. Claire thought

"So…you can turn in to an animal right?"

"well kind of…" Ryu was about to start.

"Please Ryu it took us ages to explain it to you, so allow me, please have some coffee."

"You see in each of us is a special gean called the morph gean.

He brought a visual on the screen, everyone is born with this gean.

But normally it is dormant, until it is activated. This can be done surgically. Or it activates during puberty.

But in Ryu's case he was born with it active. Which explains why may look 19 or 18 when he is really 20.

But that also corresponds to Ryu's unique zeoanthrobe type.

Witch is?" He looked at Ryu who was sitting on a desk sipping from his cup.

He swallowed, "Red/Silver draconian cross breed"

"A dragon" Mitch finished.

"wow that's so cool" Sora said.

"So you can Fly and breath fire?" she asked.

"When I have to" Ryu said.

"yes I'm the one who taught him how to fly." Mitch said.

Ryu spat out the sip he toke coughing loudly.

"Your worse then my mom" Ryu choked out.

Claire couldn't help but giggle.

"You see Ryu's class of zeoanthrobe, or Draconian. Are born as a zeoanthrobes.

But this cause's a certain defect, as a draconian grows. So dose their genetic code.

This makes their form change multiple times and can happen in just a few seconds.

Causing huge jumps in the dragon and human's power level. We call this evolving."

"Ok I didn't pass 10th grade biology for nothing" Claire said sarcastically.

"Well as this happens there are times that this causes a defect in the dragons code causing it to brake down, making the dragon lose power and transformation ability"

we call this dragon specific defect the curse."

"To keep Ryu under control Tylon had me enhance the curse gean in Ryu."

"You see Ryu at the age of 20 Tylon hoped that your powers would be gone or at least starting to fail."

Ryu looked up at him "Ya I know you guys planed on" "Retrieing me" choosing his words right. "When I reached a certain age."

"But here you are safe and sound" Mitch said.

"Well for the moment, probably with in the next year or two your ability to freely transform will be gone."

Claire looked at the two of them. "Ok one question if this curse hasn't taken away Ryu's power yet" she looked Ryu Right in the eye. "Why didn't you use your powers to stop

Betruger."

"Unfortanaly this town is covered by a machine that stops spiritual energy from being gathered, and beasterization," Mitch answered.

"It also stops communication in or out and scrambles satellite pictures," Ryu added.

"Dr. Malcolm Betruger has been planning this for sometime now, at one point he helped fund the Spartan Projects that Ryu and many other draconian's where involved in." "He also planed on stealing the Spartan's when the program was compleat," Mitch added.

"So let's go get Betruger," Claire said.

"In his present state Ryu would not stand a chance."

"But that's why I made this."

Mitch pulled a needle gun from a cold state container, it was meant to give high doses of serum at a fast rate. Ryu cringed he knew who was getting that, he hated needles.

"Once in your blood stream this will counter act the curse and temporarily reverse the effects, you will be able to transform and use your draconian abilities. But when in human form you won't be able to use energy attacks."

"It will work for about a year then you will go back to normal, it can only be used once, so it's just a one time thing."

"Just a temporary fix" Ryu said rolling up his sleeve. "I can live with that, how long do I have till it takes effect"

"it should be almost instant"

"wait Ryu will still be Ryu right?" Claire asked.

"Ryu has always been a draconian, he just might be better in bed," he said winking at Ryu.

"Sorry Ryu jut trying to lighten the mood" he said tying a rubber band around his arm.

"I know how much you hate needles"

"you got to stop that" Ryu said.

Claire blushed, then giggled.

That's when there was a smash at the door.

The door burst open. And in walked a new hell hunter this one had legs, it let out a roar and unleashed a blast of heat.

Claire Got Sora to the ground and covered her while Ryu and Doctor Carter where knocked to the ground. The needle gun slipped under the floor panels.

The hell hunter let out a roar.

The four people ran to the other side of the room where the rest of the workers cowered.

"Your hell awaits you" they heard Betruger say.

"Ryu get that shot now" Mitch yelled.

Claire stay down. Ryu pulled his gun and began to fire.

The creature began to glow as folds on its biceps, chest, head, and legs opened reviling glowing orbs.

It hit Ryu hard.

"No" Claire screamed.

Claire got up to try and distract the creature.

Ryu pulled him self to the floor paneling.

He could see it.

The thing had defiantly shattered his Rib cage.

He heard Claire scream his name.

Ryu pulled with all his strength and the gun was in his hand he found a vain and stabbed the needle in.

The liquid swarmed threw his veins he felt his chest rebuild.

Inside it the morph Gean began to change his code.

The hunter saw it's pray a young girl, then it sensed something the one who killed its brother. But it wasn't him.

Claire waited for the blow that would kill her.

But it never came.

The hunter was staring at the area where Ryu was.

The Room began to heat up.

The paneling exploded a pillar of red fire Exploded up.

And out of it walked a demon hunter A dragon born of the elements.

The hell hunter stepped back, and sprung forward.

But its hand was stopped by the young boy. It jumped back.

Their was an ancient power in him something deep, deadly, immortal.

"Your bad day just got worse" Ryu said in a different voice.

His body exploded in a burst of fire 2 wings opened revealing Ryu covered in flames.

He grew, he came up on his toes his arms extended. A long tail grew out, he let out a roar as his head grew 2 long back horns and a beak like snout.

The flames parted and remained on the fin on his head and on his wings and the fins on his tail, and the fins on his arms. The black bone armor on his chest arms and legs gleamed. Against his red/black scales. His eyes like embers.

He let out a roar.

"**_Your Time Has Come!" _**Ryu said, but it was no longer Ryu it was something else.

Something dark but forgiving.

It let out a Roar as it stepped forward extending its wings and twin blades in each hand, and burst in to flames.

Wow this could almost get interesting well till next time later.


	6. Dragons make great pets

Swiftness and uncertainty chapter 6

Dragons make great pets

So here we go read and review I want to know whose reading.

Ryu walked forward "hi Claire my name is Ryu"

"Get away you security people are all the same" she yelled picking up the girl and leavening.

That was her first meeting with Ryu. She had tried to hit him with a pick, she tried to kill him.

but he just blocked it and introduced him self.

She hadn't realized it till now that if Ryu wasn't so kind hearted, he could have killed her on the spot. and all she would be able to do is watch it happen.

Now here she was looking at the creature that become the best friend she had ever had.

Ryu was now a towering 8 foot reptile that looked capable of tearing this entire complex to shreds with out much effort.

The hell hunter charged to slash as the Dragon flapped its wings, and jumped back.

She knew what to expect when Ryu Transformed but, this thing was no longer Ryu.

It didn't even have Ryu's eyes. Or maybe these were Ryu's eyes maybe this was the Real Ryu. And the man she knew was just a mask for something deeper.

The dragon sprung forword tareing in to the hunters chest. The hunter pushed the dragon in to the air but it opened its wings and landed on the hunter with its Talon like feet, throwing it across the room.

Claire knew from the moment Ryu had fought the Voltrack that something was different about him.

She wanted her friend to win. To just kill the thing, and become human again. but he wasn't completely human in the first place.

"Ryu I don't want you to be like this anymore! Please!"

Ryu's fan like ears allowed Claire's voice to come threw. He froze; the hunter took that mistake to give Ryu a blow across the head, sending him flying.

"Ryu I'm sorry!" Claire couldn't believe she yelled that.

The dragon looked at her and spoke, it was a rough version but it was Ryu.

"Don't worry about it, made my head vibrate, just warn me next time when your going to yell like that"

The dragon flew forward and locked hands with the hunter.

"Claire," it was Morgan one of the workers. He helped her up to Sora and the doctor.

"Claire its ok I know your scared, but that dragon is Ryu threw and threw."

The dragon skull bashed the hunter sending him back.

"You shouldn't be afraid," Mitch continued.

The dragon sprung forward clamping its jaws around the hunter's throat, and started whipping it around like a rag doll.

Claire hugged Sora close hiding their eyes from the battle.

"Just tell me when it over" Claire said.

Once it was done shaking, Ryu tossed the hunter in the air unleashing a blast of pure dragons flame at the monster.

It hit the ground in a burning heap, rolling around to put out the flames.

Ryu hated doing this but the hell hunter wasn't dieing fast enough, his friends were freaked out enough already.

_I'm sorry Claire and Sora. _Ryu thought _but I'm going to have to take this up a notch if I want to win._

Ryu opened both of his hands and out of the sharp blade like bones that covered most of each finger. Extended long silver claws each almost 4 inch's long.

Ryu let out a roar as he raked the blades along the hunters chest, it screamed as blood and stomach acid dripped from it gut.

**_WHY WONT YOU DIE_** Ryu roared.

Ryu could sense Claire's fear. And he could hear Sora crying,

Hearing this enraged him, with in seconds he was no longer human.

_**YOU SON OF A BICTH DIE.**_

Two tiger claw like blades extended from his fist extending form 2 feet to 4 feet long.

His whole arm began to glow the blades burst in to flames.

As he cut threw the hunter, the blades retracted.

The dragon opened its mouth. Energy began to charge and the flames on his body entered in to his gapeing jaws.

He closed his mouth riaiseing his head and unleashing a blast of fire.

It hit the hunter burning it into nothing.

Once the torent had disappeared all that was left was a floating ball of energy that absorbed in to Ryu's body.

The dragon sniffed the air for danger, it let out a low growl and closed its eyes, its scales glowed, and he was his former self once again.

"Ryu!" Sora screamed Running towards her friend, Ryu knelt down to hug the little girl who was crying uncontrollably.

"its ok everythings fine now see I'm safe"

he picked the young girl up.

He Dryed her tears with his sleave.

Mitch begain to clap, along with his staff,

"why dose everyone have to clap, what ever happened to good work."

He heard a low giggle it was Claire, she was hiding behind Morgan the guy that was on the bridge.

Sora had calmed down. "your pretty brave for a kid" Sora just hugged him.

"Hey Claire its ok I'm still me, I may smell like a bon fire but I'm still here."

Ryu put down Sora.

She walked up to him and looked him over. Same hair, same eyes, No massive claws, no razor tipped teeth. He was just Ryu again.

Her eyes filled up she came forward and hugged him.

Ryu hugged her back.

"I know things are hard for you and your going to be scared, but I wont let anything happen to you or Sora I promise"

she laid her cheek against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"You promise?"

"cross my heart."

She didn't care if people where watching she was happy right where she was.

She dried her tears on Ryu's shirt and backed away.

"Seeing a zeoanthrobe for the first time can be a pretty nutty thing let alone a dragon.

I nearly pissed my self when I saw myself in a mirror the first time I transformed."

Ryu felt a sharp pain pierce his skull that sent him to the ground.

It made him cry out.

"Ryu…Ryu!" he heard Claire scream.

Claire was at his side immediately.

"Please prep a bunk for Ryu" Mitch said.

Don't worry Claire Ryu just needs time to adjust to the power boost he'll be fine.

The men took her friend away.

"Claire I have been meaning to ask you why are you in this town?"

"um I live out in the suburbs, Sora as well. She was over at my place when they came and forced me in to the mines, so I have been looking after her."

"That's where I met Ryu" Claire finished. "I first met Ryu when he was brought to Japan to the Tylon corporation, his uncle was the one who had him kidnapped, and in the end it was his sister that helped him escape."

"Ryu has grown allot since he was a kid. Tylon made him extremely violent, with no felling for human life. To see him here now fighting for morals Tylon told him to turn from shows how much hope there is in the world."

"you are very lucky to have him as a friend"

"I know that but when he transformed he was no longer the man I knew, it was like he was one of those demons."

"I know it can be scary but you have to realize that Ryu has been this way even before he was born, he has been this person for as long as you have known each other."

After hours of talking to Mitch, Claire carried young Sora to the Bunk area. After putting Sora to bed she looked around for Ryu who was nowhere to be found.

After wandering a bit she found him hanging out at the pit where the bridge was.

Mitch told them that as long as they where here Dr. Malcolm Betruger would not be able to get to them.

"hey stranger" Claire said to Ryu.

"Hey yourself, how you feeling"

"Good" she responded.

"I'm sorry you had to see that today, I…I wont transform if it scares you like that."

Ryu pulled her close to him.

"Ryu you are what you are, its wrong of me to try and make you change." Claire said snuggling up to him.

At first she was afraid to get close but his warmth over powered her fear.

His arms hugged her close; she felt his chin on his head.

For the first time all day or at all she was no longer scared. She wasn't worried about Sora, she no longer feared the mad man Betruger. She knew as long as his arms where around her nothing would or could ever hurt her.

She tucked her self in closer; she felt his heart beat in her ear.

"Ryu?"

"Ya?"

"Promise me that when this ends you wont leave."

"I can't"

"please"

"I wasn't fired from Utana; I left to become an agent in the paranormal research and defense. It's a government agency. They sent me here to find out what was going on"

Right now Claire didn't care who he was. To her he was Ryu, the only one she had ever felt truly safe with.

She felt her head move up to his face, she looked deep in to his eyes.

At first She didn't feel his kiss on her lips her whole body went numb, at once her whole body warmed up, she began to kiss him back, she turned putting her hand on is chest.

Ryu hugged her closer.

Claire released From Ryu and laid Against him.

"thanks Ryu"

Ryu didn't need to ask for what, he knew that she was greatful for all he had done.

In the shadows Morgan watched with a lustful anger, it's not fair why should he get her he thought. She's my friend to.

Nick had never met Dr. Malcolm Betruger and if he had he would have told him to go to hell, nor did he know he would be fighting Ryu, all he knew was that this man was an Enemy of Tylon.

The young Spartan was hired to find 3 prisoners who had escaped in to the labs.

He moved threw the halls, "he wants them alive huh" Nick wasn't sure but something wasn't right about this Dr. Malcolm Betruger, he was to find an 18 year old girl named Claire, a 9 year old named Sora, and a unknown.

Nick walked in to the mines, he could see that a fire fight with 2 BFG 9000's had ensued.

And workers where working hard to clean up the mess though why you would need to clean a cave was beyond his understanding.

The Draconian had been given a special access card for the surrounding area.

This probably was so Betruger could control his movements. But it was strange his daughter seemed terrified of her father and the head of security seemed almost in shell shock.

Nick had tried to talk to some of the workers, but they would have nothing to do with him.

Nick continued to the labs, but something told him that the headache in the back of his mind was about to get worse.

Claire woke up in the bunk that Ryu was using,

She didn't remember him carrying her back.

She walked in to the main room wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"So how long has he been wandering around?" Ryu asked the worker he and Mitch where standing over. "A while he has clearance to the weapon lockers so he's probably been hired by Betruger to find you and your friends.

"How long till he gets to the bridge?"

"2 minutes"

"Let him come, activate the bridge! Ryu I want you to be ready, we make our stand here.

Ryu nodded.

Nick came up to the pit that he was supposed to cross. To his surprise the bridge came right to him.

"Looks like some one is expecting me" he got on, the bridge moved on its own to his destination.

Once I nick got off he saw someone he recognized, Doctor Mitch Carter a Tylon researcher.

"Hello Nick" he said. "Good day for a brawl?"

That's when Ryu came down from the rafters, sending nick back in to the pit.

Nick had no choice he transformed.

His beast form was like a white werewolf with a long fury dragon's tail, angel wings, a dragon's snout and two brown furry horns that extended over his eyes.

"You wana fight Ryu then lets do this"

The Wind Dragon charged forward, Ryu took that chance to jump in to the pit just dodging the Wind Dragon's huge claws.

Ryu burst in to flames as he pushed of the wall in his red/silver dragon form.

The Wind Dragon charged at the Red Dragon, who gave him a taste of his tail.

The Wind Dragon faltered as Ryu charged, slamming Nick in to a wall.

The Wind Dragon Dropped and let out a blast of lightning, witch Ryu absorbed in to his tail spike.

"_**Your not going to win with cheep tricks Ryu"**_

Ryu sprung forward with a Flying side kick, witch Nick knocked away and attacked with a fury of slashes witch Ryu matched blow for blow.

Claire had entered the room where Mitch was watching the fight.

"They're even"

"They're old friends I'm just letting them wear themselves out, those two can get pretty hot headed when they're in the same room together"

"Ok you two that enough we haven't got all day" Mitch yelled.

"Davison go to plan B" Mitch said in to a com.

Once the Two dragons were in the right the Right position. Mitch had the workers use the bridge like a bat, to pitch the Two hunters back in.

"Come Claire" Mitch left leavening Ryu and nick who Where out cold.

"Glad you two could join us, how are you feeling?"

"Other then the fact that I got beat in the head by a 12 ton bridge I'm fine,"

Ryu said rubbing the back of his head.

"So Doctor Mitch Carter" Nick said pulling out his extendable lance blade,

"Ryu you hold him down, I'll gut him like a fish, and you can have his head on stick"

Claire went to get in front of Mitch but Ryu grabbed Nicks lance.

"Its ok he's cool"

Ryu let go of Nick's weapon, "ok"

"So that must be Claire" Nick said pointing at Claire with the 3 foot blade.

"That's Sora, and you my good buddy must be unknown."

"So why is my pal Betruger after you?

What don't tell me I'm on the wrong side?" Nick asked

Ryu nodded to his friend.

"…shit I hate when I do that"

"So who is this?" Claire asked

"Nick is the Spartan of the U.S. branch Tylon"

"So what is a Spartan?" Claire asked

Nick looked at his friend.

"The Spartans and Spartacus, where a small Greek army that defeated the trogons even when they where vastly out numbered." Nick started.

Tylon created the Spartan program to make draconians in to destructive and powerful weapons, taken from our homes at a very young age and forced to train and kill. So you see why me and probably Ryu where so hostile towards Doctor Mitch Carter because he was one of the people in charge of the program."

"Some of the Spartans were even removed from the womb prematurely their entire families killed, I was taken at 6, Ryu 9.

You know how many people died hundreds? Try thousands. All for Tylon and we helped them for you. Ryu was the only one the real H.Q. trained, but I saw 20 of us tortured and dieing, out of my friends I was the only one who survived."

"Nick calm down we have bigger fish to Fry" Ryu said.

What? Betruger what did he do? This man deserves to die for what he did.

"Nick he was doing what he was told, just like the rest of us Tylon is to blame,

We're just as to blame as he is. But he is trying to make up for it just like us, you know what I have done and I know what you have done and it haunts us. But its in the past."

"Betruger he was the one responsible for P33 right?" Nick asked.

Ya and for the crap that going on now.

"So we're going after him?"

"No there's no way to get to him with out making him aware of our presents" Ryu stated.

"So cant we stay here till more help comes?" Claire asked.

"I mean Nicks here why wont more come." She added.

"Betruger called me so he could summon more mercs that wont be that friendly"

"Nick is correct" Mitch stated "your group has to keep moving to prevent being caught

Betruger will kill you to keep you from getting word out to the paranormal research and defense."

"Ya once they get word out to your partner lance, he's going to every commando and field agent tearing this place apart" Nick said smiling at Ryu

"Paranormal hates my guts they'll probably let me rot here for a few months before…"

Ryu's face went almost white. "Hey man someone bite you in the wrong place"

"How long have I been here?" Ryu asked

"What?" Nick asked

"I'd say two months" Claire said.

Nick looked at Ryu. "Aww man they wouldn't, they cant hate you that much."

Ryu gave him the look.

"You're a curse man a curse"

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"In the event that an agent is out of contact for longer then two months, and the situation is severe enough, to prevent an infestation. Paranormal is authorized by the government and the U.N. to terminate the area." Ryu started.

"Terminate?" Claire asked.

"A tactical nuclear strike." Ryu finished

"They're going to bomb us?" Claire yelled.

"How long do we have Ryu?" Mitch asked

Ryu pulled out his P.D.A.

"I left on 18 so…today, we got two hours before they launch."

"We have to get a message out, Mitch there has to be a way"

"Uh…let me think"

"Don't have a heart attack old man" Nick said

"The Cpu!" Mitch said

"It communicates with the rest of the world you can get a message threw there.

The Cpu is across the pit, but its in Betruger's control zone, he will be after you"

"Nick you and me are going to have to risk it other wise…"

"Were just a memory in lord bahamat's eye" nick finished.

"I'm coming" Claire stated

Ryu turned and put his hand on her shoulders. Look I can't do this if I'm worrying about you, Betruger hasn't changed he is going to make this hard enough as it is.

I'm not going to put you in needless danger, so please just do what I say and stay here and I will come back."

Ryu hugged her.

"Ryu before you go those daggers aren't going to be able to protect you. So I want you to have these, I made them when you where still just a boy for when you got older.

Now is a better time then any to give them to you."

Mitch handed Ryu the two warblade like handles, on the hand covers were the Tylon symbol with his draconian symbol.

"You have to think to activate them Ryu"

Two guards's folded out from each side of both weapons. As energy extended from the center, once out the energy crystallized to make two light weight 5 foot war blades.

Bigger then the ones he had at P33.

"Your weapons of choice as I remember Ryu"

They sap your energy to stay charged and are virtually indestructible. They will attach nicely to your attaché case, and the blades will vaporize when you put them away.

"They will only respond you your thoughts so they are useless in any one else's hands. My gift to you."

The blades disappeared "thanks Mitch I don't know what to say."

"Just stop that bomb."

He put the warblades away; ok we'll be back soon.

Wow fun, fun any way how can anything bad happen in two hours later.


	7. Realization

**Important suggesting you read:**

Ok I have been getting complaints about Ryu's beast form, stuff about how a red/silver cross breed could never happen so I made him a gold/silver so I will give a quick description but there aren't much changes just he is gold instead of red. Enjoy

Swiftness and uncertainty: chapter 7

Realization

On the way out Claire said nothing to Ryu witch was kind of a good thing, Ryu didn't want to leave her. But after last night, He wasn't sure why he kissed her.

He could still taste and feel her thong massaging his.

For a second he wanted to go over there and kiss her again but he couldn't, he could just stare at her even as the bridge left on its spin down to the lower levels.

"Bye Ryu" Sora skweked.

Ryu unzipped the black Kevlar vest he was wearing it was pocket less meant for a tight fit, so the wearer could move freely. Those along with some key cards and night vision goggles were the last two things given to him by Mitch.

"So the plan is we force our way threw, we stay ten feet apart for combat, Ryu you listening?" nick asked.

"Huh ya ten feet got it"

They dawned the night vision goggles and begin in to the dark hall of the CPU.

Betruger watched the two hunters move threw the complex in to the transport area.

"Go my children destroy them"

Two pliers formed in the air before the two hunter's twin cacodemons floating ball like demons that shot energy balls. Nick impaled one with his lance as Ryu cut the other in half with the war blades.

Mitch had managed to tap in to the security monitors; they watched Ryu and Nick being attacked over and over. "How long do they have?" Mitch asked

"Two hours"

Claire stood and watched the demon hunters kill a pack of Imps with no problem.

"Claire can I watch I promise I wont get scared"

"No sweaty"

"They're stopping sir"

"I think they're talking"

"Mitch I'm going to try and patch them threw"

"_You alright Ryu"_

"_Ya it's just these blades really sap you energy"_

"_So tell me about Claire"_

"_Why?" _Ryu asked

"_Well you two seem to be getting pretty close"_

"_What's it mater?"_

"_It maters because Paranormal has regulations about getting involved with someone during a mission"_

"_Since when are you a regulation expert"_

"_Look paranormal will fire you if you get involved with someone" _

"_Don't you think I know that" _Ryu roared.

"_So nothing has happened between you two?"_

"_Claire's just a friend" _

Ryu got up and left the screen.

Claire stood there "he can't mean that, why would he say that.

"Claire?" Morgan asked.

But the girl turned and ran off.

Ryu walked off he couldn't believe Nick had asked that, plus he had no idea how he felt about anything, he spent most of his life saying that he didn't like anyone.

"Ryu where you going" Nick yelled

"To stop that bomb"

The team eventually made it to the CPU.

"Ok power up the com, Ill sends the message."

"Ryu How long do we have?"

"One minute"

"Echo 419 delta 3, this lieutenant Ryu Nonomura. Disengage tactical strike.

There are still living citizens down here."

"_Lieutenant Nonomura this is echo 419 missiles are already in the air."_

"_We are attempting to disengage." _

"Try and adjust the trajectory" Ryu yelled.

"_This is echo 419 to Ryu, where detecting the activation of two missile pods."_

"Nick is that you"

"No I'm not"

"_Well my boy's nice day isn't it" _betruger came on to the screen.

_That missile seems to be strong enough to destroy this entire complex._

_Do you think I should destroy it now were safe from the radiation but the explosion…"_

"Betruger there are innocent people up there" Ryu yelled.

"Ryu the pods are firing"

"Betruger don't" the whole complex shook as the bomb went of in the sky.

"Oh yes Ryu I have a surprise for you"

"You son of a bitch Betruger"

"Hmm just for that I'll let you find out on you own"

Alarms began to go off.

_Attention CPU system compromised, self destruct sequence has been activated, all personal evacuate CPU area 10 minutes till detonation._

"Ryu and nick stopped the bomb but betruger's going to blow up the CPU"

Sir the Voltrack Just appeared in the CPU."

It will be on top of the hunters any second.

"We have to get out of here" nick called

"_Oh by the way my boys I've sent something to keep you company before you die."_

The blast door on the other side of the room exploded and in walked the voltrack.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse"

"Friend of yours" Nick asked.

"Go we have no time"

The two hunters took off down the hall but it was sealed.

The two hunter turned and began firing at the creature with they're weapons.

Ryu sprung forward with his weapon dragging it across the Voltracks leg. It screamed in pain

"Nick get that door open" Ryu yelled.

Ryu distracted the voltrack, as nick worked the door.

_Attention five minutes until detonation._

"Ryu I got it come on"

Ryu went to run when there was an explosion causing the ceiling to cave in Ryu was trapped.

"Nick get out of here I'll find my own way out"

"Ryu wait" Nick called but he was gone.

Nick turned and headed for the bridge

"Mitch what's going on?"

"Claire go activate the bridge, Move"

Claire went to the main platform and moved the bridge to the CPU location,

"Ryu where are you"

At the bridge she saw only nick on the other side, once the bridge got to him he jumped on and activated it.

"Nick where's Ryu"

Nick jumped on her as the explosions started.

Ryu looked around there was no way out

"_One minute till detonation"_

Ryu ran down another hall hoping, praying for a way out,

"_30 seconds"_

Nothing the only was out was back the other way.

"_10…9…8…7…6..."_

Ryu growled "look's like you win this round Betruger"

"_5…4…3…2…1..."_

Ryu Braced himself.

"_Detonation"_

Nagi and Dereck advanced down the halls of the labs; they heard the alarms and then the blast.

The Two had used Dereck's hyper beast form to get past the walls and Nagi's "special skills" to get in to the complex with no problem.

The two really didn't talk much, Dereck half expecting an army, and Nagi expecting to be ordered to hide, had run in to no resistance.

Nagi had gone threw the P.D.A. a few days ago and she couldn't get the images out her head. how the Raptors had made it threw P33 or how they coped after was beyond her, she had a whole new respect for Ryu and his team.

Dereck had answered every question she asked but there were still a flood only Ryu could answer.

"How you doing?" Dereck asked

"Some hell invasion"

Dereck smiled "Ya where lucky.

The two hunters heard active machinery power up the two headed for it.

Mitch handed Claire the two ninja swords. "they will simulate Stormfury's power to a certain point" Claire looked at the two energy infused rune blades.

Claire was hiding it really well, she was both angry and heart broken.

Nick had left telling her only that Ryu had gotten caught in the blast and that she should stay there.

Right after that he destroyed the bridge. Making it impossible to get across.

"Claire you're going to have to leave Betruger knows you're here and he will be after you."

"And I can't leave Sora here?"

"no he will use her to get to you must protect her yourself those blades will defeat any demon they cut into and I have given you some special ammunition for your black tail."

"Thanks for everything" she hugged the old man.

"Morgan has offered to go with you"

there are tunnels that lead to the out side head for them.

Claire had her hair up in a Japanese style bushy ponytail. And a black backpack filled with survival gear.

"You will be in attack territory for a period of time so be on your guard"

the trio headed off in to the tunnels, Claire felt a tear fall from her face.

Ryu had saved there lives and he died for it or that's what nick told them.

"are we looking for Ryu" Sora asked pulling on her hand.

Out of every one she was the only one who knew nothing off what happened.

"no sweetie, we're leavening.

"Ryu I'm sorry"

Ryu woke up.

His massive wings half folded half out.

Probably the only thing that saved him he didn't even feel the heat from the blast. But he could feel the pieces of shrapnel sticking out of his golden scales.

He allowed the two fins that stretched from his frilled snout across his horns eyes to fan up and his frilled ears to come up and out.

He licked the air with his forked thong.

He was somewhere deep in the caves. Far away from the CPU.

He stood up. His grand father had told him how when he got older he would be able to teleport up to 5 miles, Ryu had done this once or twice but he had to be really concentrating. With the CPU coming down around him he had no idea how he even transformed let alone teleported.

Ryu ran his clawed hand over his spiky head. He could fell that his fins were damaged.

Including the ones on his arms making flying more difficult with out stabilizers.

His wings were undamaged.

"Lucky me" Ryu thought as he began to walk, his tail dragged the twin tail spike scratched along the surface.

Then the gold dragon looked up

"Claire I have to get back"

the dragon took off running Betruger watching him closely.

The dragon picked up on a weird smell he turned four hell knights were after him.

Something in him turned on it was new, dark but he allowed it to come threw.

The Gold dragon let out a blood thirsty roar.

"You hear that?"

Nagi looked up.

"ya it sounds like our dragon"

the two rushed down the hall.

"Sora Stop running" Dereck heard a wierd male voice yell.

Dereck pulled out his twin Mag Sec Fours as a small girl crashed in to him.

He was surprised that a small 4 and a half foot kid knocked down his 6 foot 2 frame.

Dereck dropped his guns.

"hey kid where you going in such a hurry"

"get off of her" the guy that was chasing her yelled.

He jumped on him Dereck catching him keeping him from crushing the girl.

"Let go of both of them"

a young girl yelled she was in blue jeans and a red shirt.

And she had a gun trained on him the laser shaky but ready to kill.

"Drop it now" Nagi said her field Revolver trained on the girls head.

Claire couldn't believe her luck.

"I…I'll shoot him." Claire said shakily to the girl who looked a little older then her, but well trained.

"Come on kid just put it down" Nagi pleaded to herself.

There was a shot from one of Dereck's guns, hitting the weapon out of the girl's hand.

He had managed to get the two off him, not one of his more glamorous moments,

That wouldn't make it in to his reports.

The girl fell back.

Nagi picked up her weapon.

She tossed it to Dereck.

"look familiar"

"It's definitely Ryu's Blacktail" he said.

Dereck stepped forward. He managed to cuff the man and the kid wasn't doing much.

Both of his Mag sec fours trained on the young girl.

The blue lasers trained on her head.

"mind telling me where you got that weapon"

the girl looked terrified.

Dereck looked up he could sense Ryu nearby and he was fighting, with a weird dark energy.

"Nagi watch them"

"Dereck what's wrong" she directed her gun on the girl.

Claire looked up Ryu had talked about a Dereck once.

"Hold on…"

Dereck let out a roar his whole body went red and burst in to flames.

Two wings formed as well as a tail.

His face formed massive tusks and teeth.

He went up on his toes. The Pit fiend let out a roar.

"_**GUARD THEM I'LL BE BACK"**_

the demon pulled out two swords and tore down a hall

you had better be alright Ryu or I'll go to the spirit world just to kick you ass.

The gold dragon tore in to the last hell knight's neck.

He wasn't sure why he was acting like this, but something fueled him to kill. And not to stop killing.

The Dragon sensed something coming.

He bent the light around him and turned almost invisible. A powerful opponent was coming.

The pit fiend entered the huge room. Four hell knights where strung out all over the place.

He felt kind of sorry for the demons.

They didn't die fast, they suffered till the end.

He looked at the wounds horrified, because they could only be caused by one person.

Ryu in dragon form.

That dark energy wasn't a demon it was Ryu.

Dereck started to back away looking all around; he knew all of Ryu's modes of attack.

He saw the Red eyes run at him from above. As massive tiger blades slashed at him. He dodged blocking with his swords.

The dragons tail blades slashed at the wall.

Dereck kicked him but his wings caught him.

Dereck jumped over him and double kicked the gold dragon in the back.

Ryu's tail came up and whipped the pit fiend.

"_**hey man if this is about the time I messed you up on your music test back in grade nine" **_

But Ryu didn't listen.

Dereck charged his energy and used blast burn an explosion of flamed blasted out,

Ryu was immune to fire attacks in his beast form just like him but the force of the blast might knock some sense in to him.

Dereck tail whipped him in to a wall in mid air and restrained him Derecks 10 foot frame compared to Ryu's 8 foot body, made it easy for the pit fiend to restrain the gold/silver dragon.

"**_Ok let's be civil; calm down Ryu talk to me"_**

the dragon let off a blast of sheer cold that hit Dereck hard.

He had no more choice

Dereck preformed his Armageddon beast drive minus the meteor strike.

Ryu woke up.

"hey man you alright?"

"Ya I'm fine, you?" Ryu asked standing up.

"Other then the ice cream headache****I'm good, come on Nagi's probably wondering what happened"

"you brought Nagi"

on the way back Ryu told Dereck about the weird feeling he had gotten before he attacked his best friend.

Claire didn't move. "you can take that gun away from my head. Hey I'm not going any where. But I got a friend running around here, and when he gets here he's going to turn you to ash."

"and then my friend Dereck pulverizes him after I finish cutting him up."

"so I says to Jackson I says..." Dereck was saying

Ryu looked up

"Claire"

Claire looked up and ran to him.

"Ok Ryu" she said pointing at Nagi. "kill"

Nagi trained the weapon ok Ryu

"Is that a threat" Ryu yelled.

"No it's…"

"she under your command?" Ryu asked Dereck.

Dereck nodded.

"That's NO SIR now drop the weapon that's an order."

Nagi obeyed.

"Ok, ok calm down I was just being a dick, don't I even get an hi how are ya"

the young girl Sora walked up.

"If they're the bad guy's why do they listen to you" Sora asked.

Dereck smiled

"ya see government agents pull rank over Utana grunts like us, but why we ever listen to that nass hole is beyond me.

Nagi smiled at Claire handing her the Blacktail. "sorry about the misunderstanding, I'm Nagi one of Ryu and Dereck's many Partners in crime."

Claire took back her weapon, and grabbed Sora.

"Come on Ryu we're leavening"

the three demon hunters followed.

Claire turned, "why is 'she' following us?" she yelled.

"and they say don't keep two male dragons together" Dereck whispered in Ryu's ear.

"Ok" Ryu said.

"you're not going to like this but I say we split up"

"and why is that" Nagi asked.

"Cause it's a good idea" Claire growled.

"um…ya," Dereck said.

"Dereck you take Nagi and Morgan, Ill take Claire and Sora. Nick is some where around here so keep an eye out for him. Stay in constant contact we'll meet up in a couple hours."

"Wait I want to go with Claire" Morgan said

"come on bro you can show us around" Dereck said taking his shoulder.

"no offence Ryu, but your friends are real assholes, hope they don't get that from you"

Ryu was rather silent walking threw the halls.

"sorry about that whole thing Nagi doesn't play well with others"

"she was aiming a gun at my head she, and your pal shot at me" she yelled

"Dereck's a bit of a nut, but they're here to help"

"we were doing fine with out them."

"even nick took off didn't even look at me just sped off, is everyone on the rage raptors like that? Just leaves people behind? Or is a Spartan thing?"

"Claire are you afraid I'm going to leave?"

"what dose it matter everyone I have ever cared about just up and leaves me behind, even my own Family…"

"Claire I'm not leavening without you"

"but you said you would right before you kissed me…sure you'll stay with me till the end, but when its all over you'll leave…I'll never see you again."

"Claire I won't let that happen cross my heart and let Dereck take my head of with a rocket launcher."

Claire smiled at him "bet he would enjoy that"

"More then you could ever know"

Ryu knelt down beside Sora, when this is over you Guys can come meet the Rage raptors.

You can meet my sisters Alice and Uriko; I'll even take you out For a ride aboard the Rainark."

"What's that" Sora asked.

"Guess you got to wait and see"

"and trust me I'll put you in a room with Nags, after a couple of hours I'll have to pull you two apart"

"alright I'll give her a second chance, but only because you said to."

Ryu smiled "that a girl now let's get this show on the road, I want to see how it ends"

"_Ryu come in" _the radio went off. _"Hey big red to fearless leader"_

"what up big red" Ryu said in his com.

"_we found nick he's hurt, I'm sending little Red to hook up with you, meet with her at the next junction. Morgan and I will stay here and hook up with you later, keep a look out for any thing. Big Red out"_

Claire Ryu and Sora ran down the hall.

"Nagi" Claire yelled "everything alright"

Nagi could see Ryu behind Claire saying 'Be nice'

"Nick was beat up pretty bad, he said there is a portal to hell up this main hall, nick ran In to trouble, but it's safe now."

"Ok lets shut it down Nagi can you transform"

"Last time I checked Ya"

"Ok your sword is stronger then my blades, we'll go in shut it down and be gone before any one knows what happened"

the group walked threw the main door on to a platform down below they could see an active portal.

"Wow its huge" Nagi exclaimed.

"It must be for pulling in Cyber demons, or guardians."

"Actually its acts as a portable hell hole." Doctor betruger said

the door behind them came open and in walked three Guards, Sarge, and Natalya.

Sarge restrained Nagi while the guards took care of restringing Claire and Sora.

Natalya raised a crossbow. "Don't move Ryu, this is platinum a shot threw the heart it will kill a dragon instantly, I'm sorry"

"Ya I bet" Ryu said.

"Aww come now Mr. Nonomura" Betruger mocked.

"No witty remarks, no desperate attacks or has age begun to ware away at that warrior spirit, when you were a child it took an army to slow you down, now look beaten by a human, I bet that's a pride booster."

"Not really it doesn't happen to often so meh" Ryu joked.

"Witty till the end I see"

"Mr. Nonomura do you have any idea what this is?"

"I don't know, I kind of thought it was a portal to hell or something like that" Ryu responded.

"Hardly this is an accelerator, allowing me to open a portal where ever I want. I could open one in your living room."

Ryu saw his Family threw the hole his Mom Alice, Yugo, Uriko and Kengi.

They were watching the TV unaware the danger.

"You wouldn't" Ryu growled.

"No need Mr. Nonomura; they are harmless mortals, not worth my time."

"but I am here to make you an offer, what if I told you that this portal can bring the dead back to life, I could bring back Alexia, I bet Drake would love that since she died such a horrible death at the hands of my demons."

Ryu could hear her screams coming from the portal of her dieing; It forced the hunter to look away.

"I could cure you of the curse, I know how much you fear losing you powers, just being here and having to think like a human is tarring you up inside. Knowing at anytime a demon could come in" the portal activated and threw it came a 30 foot cyber demon.

It let out a roar.

"But if you were at full power with no curse this demon would be easy pickings"

Ryu growled he was right.

The demon turned and stepped on a massive plat form and descended.

"I'll be sending that after your Two friends."

"You're sick Betruger" Claire yelled.

"I'm I, Ryu was quite the little hell raiser when he was a kid incinerated and entire Army of 15000 men and woman, with a signal attack, only to turn on the opposing army, with a similar attack.

You have quite the weapon with you."

"shut up!" Ryu said grinding his teeth.

What if I told you I could erase it all? I could bring them all back, but why stop there I could stop Tyron from ever taking you. I could kill and destroy the Z.L.F.

I could destroy Tylon entirely. You're Family and friends would never have to suffer.

I could erase the unborn, Gaia's Dragon. Everything would be as it should have been,

The zeoantrobe could emerge when it's good and ready."

"but what about Uriko, and Kenji?" Ryu Yelled. "And Nagi"

"All would live Happy lives, but why do you care you would be with your sister your mother and your father. what dose it mater about Uriko she's not even really your sister, just some girl you put up with. Deep down even Nagi despises her just as you do, wishing she would just go and never come back"

"That's not True she may not be blood related but I still love her as if she was one of my own."

"Your part gold dragon Ryu it's in your nature to care."

"But you're still a dragon, a sacred warder of Bahamut. You even follow a deity that has no power in the grater sceam of things."

"You protect the innocent, defend the weak. These three girls mean nothing to you yet you defend them your two best friends are demon type zeoantrobes yet you put up with them."

"Ryu we know that's not true" Nagi said smiling at him.

"Come on Nagi you know he resents you." Betruger yelled.

Come on Betruger is this all your going to do spit wise ass remarks at me. I Know that my ways are my own sure Gold/silver side may influence them but…"

Ryu Turned and kicked one of the Guards. Natalya discharged the weapon. Ryu jumped back the bolt just missing him. He did a back flip landing on the plat form below.

"It's not like I listen to myself anyway.

Ryu walked towards Betruger.

"now ill show you what this sacred warder of Bahamut can to."

Ryu's body burst in to flames. Twin gold wings extended.

Ryu felt weapons fire hit his back, the shots just bounced off like they were nothing.

Ryu turned let out a growl and jumped in to the air.

Sarge Natalya and the girls got out of the way as Ryu let of his Silver sides Ice blast.

Turning the guards in to frozen statues.

Natalya attempted to reload her bow. But froze, The massive dragon roared at her she fell back.

He used his hail blades to swipe away the bow.

Sarge went to pull his gun.

Ryu smashed the frozen guards with his tail.

"**_What's your rush Sarge everyone will have his day to die." _**

Sarge decided that wasn't such a good idea and dropped his weapon.

The Dragon turned in mid air.

"**_Your time came a long time ago, I'm here to deliver!"_**

"I'm not on deaths door yet dragon" Betruger said calmly

"_**no but your at the steps"**_

"I think it is you who will be leavening."

Betruger began to laugh as his neck extended a huge skull head erupted from his chest and with drew the Betruger thong. His arms grew in to massive wings legs in to massive talon feet and finally a tail. It let out a roar. Betruger head emerged from its mouth.

"**Your end is near"**

he with drew. **"PREPARE YOURSELF MORTAL"**

check out the biggest battle of Ryu's Life

all hell brakes lose next chapter.


	8. When all hell brakes lose

Swiftness and uncertainty: chapter 8

When all hell brakes lose

Betruger let out a roar as he charged forward, Ryu dogged and flew up to the ceiling and let off an ice blast, the demon took it in the face but continued to charge.

The dragon brought up its tail and slashed at the creatures head, it let out a roar of pain Ryu flew forward and forced his mouth open firing a blast down its throat then throwing the huge monster to the ground.

Betruger sat up and unleashed a blast of fire; it hit Ryu but had no effect.

"**_I'm immune to fire you cant hurt me that easily" _**Ryu roared. ****

Betruger began to laugh.

"_**LOOK UP FOOL"** _he roared.

Ryu looked up just as some grateing holding up a bunch of bolders came lose droping on to the dragon pulling him to the ground.

Claire watched with releife as the dragon pulled him self from the debris.

But his wings were hanging low.

"their broken Ryu wont be able to fly" Nagi growled.

"We have to help him" Claire Pleaded.

Nagi just nodded

"**_LETS SEE YOU FLY NOW MORTAL"_**

Ryu let out a growl as he tried to open the leatherly flaps.

Ryu then forced them in and charged extending his blades.

The monsters tail flashed out and caught him by surprise.

Then extended in to multiple tenticals and flashed out wraping around the dragon.

Chargeing all his energy Ryu let off a blast burn. Knocking Betruger back.

He landed and smiled. Ryu jumped back on all fours and slamed his claws in to the ground. And charged his mega flare, and unleashed it.

It struck Betruger sending him crashing threw the rock face.

There were cheers above from the three girls as Ryu stood up and let out a triumphant roar.

But was cut short as the beast walked in to view onece again.

"**_IIS AMUSEING HOW YOU THINK YOU, A PITIFUL HUMAN COULD DEFEAT ONE SUCH AS ME"_**

the portal began to glow. Ryu expected to see the last hell-hunter but instead a naked female form walked out, her blonde hair glowed like fire. Her green eyes flashing a deep red. The shock hit Ryu so hard that it forced him back to human form.

The shock wreaked havoc down his spine.

"its…its imposible."

"Nagi who is that?" Claire managed to force out.

the 19 year old shook her head, she had met her a few times her purfict figure, her flawless features, her deadly expression that could mean life or death if you so much as read them wrong.

"Alexia" Nagi worded out.

Alexia smiled as she walked towords Ryu her arms swaying along, her hair flowing down her back, she reminded Ryu of a cobra before it struck.

Ryu attempted to activate his warblades, but was unable. All he could do was feel grief for his fallen friend.

"come now Ryu don't you have a hug for your old friend"

Ryu continued to back away until he was against the wall.

She stoped a few feet from him.

Ryu couldn't hear his friends trying to call to him.

"your not real" Ryu yelled feeling like a little kid.

Ryu turned and ran, but found Alexia standing before him now in her black cargo pants, and black tank top. On each arm was a arm gauntlet with a long blade attached. That could flip down to become a blade like sword.

She smiled, "come on Ryu we must fight for my Father and Utana"

Ryu finaly magaged to fire up his warblades.

"you wont attack her you care to much for her and drake" Betruger laughed, now in his human form.

Ryu charged at him but was stoped by Alexia's blades.

"Betruger attempted to help you and you attack him, you fool"

Ryu felt her second blade cut in to his gut.

"why Alexia, why"

Ryu felt the warm liquid come from the wound as he fell to the ground.

Nagi saw Ryu fall his blades discharge. "Ryu hold on"

Nagi hopped off and ran to join her fallen friend.

But Alexia got in front of her.

"well if it isn't little Nagi, how are you"

Nagi slid forword and kicked but Alexia blocked it like it was nothing.

Then in a fluid motion brought her hand up and unleashed a fire attack.

Nagi got out of there as fast as she could but was still caught in the attack.

She could hear Alexia laughing.

"laugh after this" Nagi attempted to beastorize but found she couldn't.

betruger started to laugh.

"having trouble young lady, you will find that transforming here is imposible. With out the proper equipment or abbilaties. Ryu was able to transform but I will correct that mistake soon enough.

Alexia charged punching her in the gut.

Nagi's visoion blured and then their was darkness

_Ryu…Come in a cyberdemon came in on us………were under attack we need help…we cant transform……_

Ryu tried to reach his comm. But Alexia grabbed it and smashed it.

"Natalya do it, or I will destroy them" Ryu felt something go in to his arm.

A platinum dart, "a shot in to the muscle easily paralyzes and sedates consider your self lucky" Ryu's body went numb

How did this all go so wrong? He thought.

Ryu woke up in his room, At first he thought it was all a dream.

Ryu sat up rubbing his forehead. He checked himself over no weapons he was completely unarmed.

His room was left as it was nothing had been touched. Ryu walked up to the door and hit the open switch but it didn't work. Ryu growled

Ryu went over to his bag and pulled out a tool kit and an energy cutting tool meant for cutting open metal plates.

Ryu quickly got to work on the door withch opened quicly.

Ryu was about to check to see if the coast was clear but the smell stoped him.

Told him that it probuly was.

The dark halls, flickering lights, Ryu swore to himself.

Must off happened recently, hopefully the hell invasion was only in the building.

Ryu started down one of the halls.

In the dark Ryu could see the smears of blood along the wall.

Just as Ryu was about to check out the smear a shot rang out.

It missed him probuly a shot gun Ryu ducked behind a box. He could hear someone walking up the hall. Ryu waited for him to come in to view. Ryu couldn't see threw the helmet but it was defenatly a Z-sec a zombie marine, armed with a automatic double barrel shot gun.

Ryu avtivated the cutting tool and jumped at the Z-sec cutting in to its throut. A second later its head fell to the ground.

He took its gun and ammo, Ryu picked up the comm. And spoke into it.

He knew that Z-Sec's wouldn't answer, but if anyone was left.

"Hello is anyone left, if anyone is alive answer me."

"Fuck" Ryu let the heavy weapon hang at his side.

Ryu shook off the deep sadness, he needed to find some ammo heavyer weapons and some armor.

Ryu continued down the hall dead bodies everywhere. That fact told him he was probuly all that was left.

He heard a demon Roar in the distance he brought the weapon up and moved forword.

A head of him he saw the big bull like demon hit the corner and charge at him.

Ryu pulled the trigger as the blast caught the thing in the head, it fell to the ground and died.

Natalya stood their waiting for her father to leave, so she could contact Ryu who must of found a comm On one of the zombies. She had nearly screamed when Ryu's voice had come on.

She looked up at one of the security screens, at Claire and Sora and Ryu's friend.

So far the three that the massive cyberdemon had gone after had not turned up yet.

So maybe they were alive.

"Oh God what have I done" she said.

Sora was fast asleep Laying on Claire's lap both her and Nagi where chained to either sides of the circular room red lights kept the place lightly aluminated. Claire just seemed to stare off in to no where, she was just a normal girl who was trying to help people, how did she ever get involved with this whole thing.

Nagi looked over at the young girl; Claire was just a year younger then her, 18 but her youthful features made her seem much younger, she really was just a kid who some how got caught in the cross fire between them and Betruger, Nagi looked down in reality this wasn't her fight either it was between Betruger and the Raptors even though she was now considered a raptor she still did come late in the game and really knew nothing, Nagi moved slightly she was still recovering from her fight with demon Alexia. She knew Alexia was tough but not many people could K.O. her in one hit. Nagi found herself looking at Claire once again

"You ok?" Nagi asked. Claire didn't answer.

Nagi looked down. She wanted to say something but nothing came out, she knew out right they where going to die.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved like this, no one deserves this especially not you or Sora. I'm sorry I wont be able to protect you when…when they decide to come for us."

Claire just brought her knees up closer and hugged Sora tighter.

"Ryu will come right, Your on of Ryu's friend's you should know better then anyone"

Nagi went quiet.

"He wouldn't stop until he knew we were safe"

Nagi smiled Maybe she was right.

Drake couldn't believe it the energy comeing off the huge building was incredible.

Jason came up behind him,

"You think their up there".

The red head looked over at him,

"I know they are"

Marlee and lance came up beside the two hunters, Lance was a paranormal agent but Drake Jason and Marlee where part of the Rage raptor command unit.

The 4 hunters headed towords the building, the towns folk didn't even come out of hideing, some where zombifided but where dead in seconds from the 4 hunters fire power.

"_Hello is anyone left, if anyone is alive answer me."_

Lance grabed him comm. "Ryu…that you answer me" nothing

"Come on" the dark draconian yelled "we have to get in there"

the team ran down the ruined streets towords the massive tower.

Ryu shot off the lock to the armory, Ryu walked in as the door slid open. Ryu didn't find much but after hacking a storage locker he managed to find his equipment. That fact brought his hope back up. He found some ammo for the shot gun and his Socom along with some C-4 packs but nothing else. After retiering some more Z-secs and an hour of wandering Ryu found him self heading back to the mine area.

Ryu poked his head threw the door, inside he could see the portal was still active sucking in human souls and spiting out demons spirits to manifest themselfs later.

Ryu hoped off the balcony and stood before the huge portal. He pulled the C-4 packs out of his pack and molded them to the sides, and used some detonators he had found. standing back he hit the switch as the explosions brought the huge gate way to the ground.

Ryu smiled he could hear that ass hole screaming already.

Ryu took off the way the cyberdemon had gone, he could already hear the Z-sec's comeing.

Nick jumped forword killing the 20th demon in the past 2 minutes, Betruger was sending everything he had to try and kill the remaining resistance.

He could hear Dereck's long energy sword cutting threw demon after demon.

But just as quickly as it started it stopped.

Dereck looked up "you think they gave up?"

"Wouldn't that be great" Nick responded.

The two headed up a flight of staires that lead to a huge cavern.

At first dereck didn't notice the movement on the other side. "check it out bogie"

Nick looked over "no its not its Ryu"

"What?" Dereck whissled over, It took a second but they got Ryu's attention.

Nick and dereck headed across the balcony to a bridge where the three met up.

Ryu couldn't beleve it "god I thought you where dead"

Dereck nodded "Ya same"

Ryu stopped "wait…where's Morgan?"

"We don't know" Nick responded. "onece the cyberdemon attacked he took off and locked us in this area with it we've managed to stay one step ahead of it till now."

"So what's up your way?" Dereck asked Ryu pointing at the way he came.

Ryu shrugged "a whole lot of nothing"

"Same" Dereck replied.

"So may we suggest door number three?" Nick said pointing to the hall on the other side.

"After you" Dereck said letting Ryu lead.

"So you lost the girls?" dereck said.

Ryu nodded in defeat.

"do you think they're still alive?"

"I don't know"

Ryu was about to explane the worse when the comm. Went off.

"_this is rage raptor commander Darke to anyone hearing this come in"_

Ryu grabed his P.D.A. "drake is that you? If you're a halusination I swear to god"

"_Ryu that you good to see your still alive" _the trio let out a cheer.

"drake where are you, who's with you"

"_we're over by the main garage entrance we need away in, your pretty close so mind opening the door for us? we got Jason, Marlee, and Lance,by the way whats going on down there?"_

"we'll tell you all about it when we meet up"

"_ok see ya in a bit, drake out"_

the three hunters headed down the hall, they found the garage no problem.

"Drake can you hear me?"

"_loud and clear"_

"ok were going to open the door."

Marlee waited a second at first she was worried that the door wouldn't move like it was magneticly sealed. then the door started to slide open. And like that she could see Ryu, Nick and Dereck safe and sound.

She jumped forword and hugged her cousin, Ryu hugged her back.

But their warm welcome was cut short by a deep roar.

The raptors turned as the huge cyperdemon came up from under ground.

"go" Ryu yelled the all headed for shelter. As the garage was destroyed by a 3 rocket burst.

"where did that come from" Ryu called

"Any ideas" Lance yelled

Nick and Ryu beside him the Rest of the team scattered.

"Ya" Ryu said.

Ryu spoke in the comm "drake, dereck, Jason, I need a destraction"

"Marlee, Lance and Nick be ready to hit him with everything you have"

drake, dereck, Jason came out and started fireing, while dodgeing rocket attacks.

Ryu charged between the monsters legs pulling out his remaining C-4 and molded it in to the jointed hoved feet, onece he was done, he took off behind it.

"Marlee, Lance and Nick go" Ryu yelled as he detonated the C-4.

The explosives destroyed its feet causeing it to collapse.

Marlee ran forword pulling out a white phospherious grenade throwing it down its rail gun. The explosive went off destroying its ammo reserves and its arm and half its body.

Lance finished it off by throwing a Syntec grenade in its mouth finishing it off completely.

"and that's game" Jason yelled slaping dereck a high five.

"So what do you say we play storm the castle" Drake said pointing at the tower.

Three Z-sec's where positioned at the front door they didn't notice the small object roll in

Even when it exploded killing one and injuring the others, they only knew to kill the intruders even though they where dead with in seconds from the bladed weapons the intruders carried, it was ok cause their wreched exsistanse had ended.

Betruger scowled at the screen the group that had busted in lead by the Nonomura boy where cutting through his forces like they were nothing.

"Sarge get the girl"

Nagi looked up as Sarge walked in "Sora come here" Nagi yelled as he grabed Claire detaching her chains from the wall.

"You may have caused me much trouble in the past but I want you to know this isn't personal" Claire looked in to Sarges eyes "then let us go"

He threw her forward and out the door.

Nagi growled but couldn't fight back all she could do was protect the young girl.

Ryu and the Raptors made their way to the 20th floor.

"Guys hold on" Marlee spoke up looking at a door that said security offices.

After Jason worked the door open they started going threw the area.

Ryu went up to a control panel, and started hitting buttons.

"dude I think I'm in love" he heard Dereck speak up.

Dereck opened the panal to reviel 3 nice looking BFG 9000's fully loaded with ammo packs, waiting to be used.

Both dereck, Nick and Jason, helped them selfs to one of the huge weapons.

"Pay back time" nick said activateing the huge weapon.

Ryu rolled his eyes half smileing but went in to full focous.

"Nags!" he said pointing to the screen that had her and little Sora in a small cell.

"What level are the jails on" Ryu said Jason Pushed him away and hacked the computer.

"umm…sub basement 5" Jason responded

"can you clear us a way to the elevators?" Lance asked

"Already on it" Jason said.

"ok we're good ass kicking time"

the team headed down the main halls to the lifts.

"_Not so fast mortals"_ 5 pillers came down bringing in 5 hellknights.

"Dereck, Nick, Jason!" Ryu yelled

"more then happy to Bro" Dereck said fireing his 9000, the combined shots left nothing left of the demons.

Ryu turned as pillers came in, "More coming in get to the elevator, Lance and Ryu shot at them as they backed in to the elevators. With in seconds they were on there way back down in to the caves.

"Sub-basement five, holding cells, demons, crasy assholes" Dereck said not surprised to hear no response.

"ok I think she's in cell block 5 solitary confinement." Jason said checking his P.D.A.

the team spilt up onece they got to cell block 5.

Jason was the one to find the pit as it was called. He checked the lock.

"I cant open this" he said. Drake steped forword "Fine I will."

He pulled out his blood talons small curved hand weapons modified to use the hunters energy to created long sword like blades. He slamed them in to the door like hot knives threw butter.

"Whats going to happen to Claire" Sora asked after she stopped crying.

I don't know but I promise I wont let them hurt you.

Then she heard something cut threw the door it tore threw like a rabid animal.

Sora was screaming Nagi coverd her.

The blades with drew, as the door flew across the room.

"Dereck, Nick! Chill" Nagi nearly burst in to tears when she saw Ryu run in with the Rage Raptors.

Drake cut threw Nagi's chains, and little Sora takled Ryu to the ground.

"Nagi where's Claire?" Ryu asked as Nagi's eyes filled up "I don't know they took her," Marlee hugged her young friend.

Jason looked up "I got a good idea where she might be; below us is a Teleporter like the one you guys saw in P33. I bet that's where we'll find Betruger and your friend"

Sarge brought Claire in and sat her on a chair, Betruger walked up to her.

"well young lady glad you could join us, you see you and I are going on a little trip."

"go to hell" she spat

Betruger grabed her by the hair and threw her down.

"foolish girl" he said as he picked her up once again by her hair.

Sarge growled he wanted to help her but couldn't. he felt Natalya Nodge him, he saw her direct his attention to a screen, on it he could see Ryu and a group of people armed with weapons, He recognized them as the Rage Raptors. They were headed their way, And they would be here with in a manor of minutes. Natalya swithched off the monidor, And nodded.

Betruger activated the main portal. "set location" Natalya obayed.

With Claire at his side he headed for the portal. "no I wont go with you"

She kicked him in the gut and tried to run but Betruger managed to grab her arm, he rose his to hit her when a shot rang out.

"End of the line Doctor Melcom Betruger" Ryu yelled. "Now drop the girl and put your hands on your head and step away from the transporter" Nick finished.

"Ryu" Claire yelled.

B.M.F. those letters displayed nicely along Ryu's trusty Socom.

"The Next one is going in your good eye" Nagi yelled. cocking the massive shot gun.

Betruger turned as 7 Revenant's came in, the let out ear piercing screeches

Ryu jumped back as 3 Z-sec commandos jumped down one threw its whip like tenticale

At Ryu, witch Ryu blocked and knocked away.

"_Your time has come"_ It yelled Ryu side kicked it in to its friends.

"Drake, Lance, and I got these assholes, everyone else take those Revenant's"

the three hunters attacked the Z-sec's whaile Nagi directed the attacks on the missle launching skeletons.

"Natalya activate the portal" Betruger yelled

Natalya didn't listen, she steped back. Then she heard in her mind her fathers voice.

She found she had no choice but to obaye.

Ryu put a bullet threw the commandos head just in time to see Betruger leave with Claire, Ryu ran at the portal but it disappeared.

Lance looked up from the last Revenant just in time to see the portal deactivate.

Ryu stood their "no"

"Get it back up and running"

Ryu turned to see Natalya at the controls.

"Ryu theirs only enough power for one person to go threw."

Ryu nodded "I'll go any objections." Ryu flashed a look at his team; they decided that arguing may be a bad idea.

The portal reactivated, Ryu reloaded his Socom as Natalya spoke up.

"Ryu…I'm sorry for all that my father has done, for what I have done."

"But please use this chance to stop him; the barrier isn't active where he is."

Ryu looked at his friends.

They all nodded "Right" Ryu said

"We'll try to get this piece of junk up and running so you can come back" Drake said.

"Natalya you realize you'll have to pay for what you have done" Ryu said.

She nodded "I'm pepared to" Natalya hit in a few more buttons.

"its ready" Ryu breathed in and charged threw.

New york city

The Zeoanthrobe peace talk's

People from all over have come together to listen to this historic occation.

Gado Smiled as Yugo continued his argument with the Canadian Priminister.

"Wow Kenji looks so good in a suit" Uriko said, Smileing.

Alice agreed quietly her attention was directed to Yugo.

"its just to bad Ryu had to miss it, I bet he would have wanted to be here." Alice's mother said. Long stood their beside Shina who seemed destracted.

"whats wrong" he asked.

"Something isn't Right" she responded

Jenny seemed to sense it to. Things where to quiet.

That's when the arguments stopped. And some of the polititions stood up. Deep fear in their eyes.

Some of the body guards went to get up just as some strange pillars appeared.

Their where screams as multi eyed creatures appeared surrounding the world leaders.

Killing the guard's.

Their was so much commotion as people began to run, they didn't seem to notice the monsters.

Some were trapped and killed most got a way Most of the zoanthrobes stayed.

Uriko turned to see a strange man dragging a young girl by the hair.

"Kenji" she yelled and tried to Run to the stage, but Alice held her back.

He stepped up on the podium throwing the girl down two armored skeletons appeared to restrain her.

"Who are you" Yugo yelled.

He smiled and looked at the multable world leaders.

"My name is Dr. Malcom Betruger and from this day forword you will surrender all your power to me or I will destroy you."

One of the suits steped forword, max Luther a paranormal executive "Betruger what are you doing here, your dead."

"Hardly but now you and your contry's belong to me"

"What that's insane" bush yelled.

"Is it Mr Presedent?" Very well I will demonstrate my powers on those people"

"Try it" Luther yelled "I'll have every agent at my disposal here"

"I think not Mr Luther, you will realize that I am quite unstoppable.

"Alice get out of here" Yugo yelled.

Betruger smiled "so that is Alice and Uriko, sisters to that annoying hunter"

"Bring them here, I will enjoy this."

Two imps jumped up and grabed the two girls, Gado and the others tried to fight them off but where knocked aside, the two imp's brought the girls before Betruger and droped them beside Claire.

"you have no idea how much trouble your sibling has caused me, but by now he and his worthless pack of hunters are quite gone. And even if they aren't the sight of you two will stop him in his tracks."

Betruger smiled. "but first I'll start by executeing that worthless lot" betruger turned and brought a massive amount of flames and fired them at Uriko's mom, Janie, Gado, Jenny, and Long,

Betruger lowerd his hand and smiled. The flames disappeared, to reviel a crystal dome covering the people he tried to kill.

"what!"

he charged up another blast and was about to fire when a red beam pierced threw his back.

Betruger cluched the hole in his chest.

The imps screamed and leapt at Betruger's attacker "No wait" he orderd

But it was to late a blast of electruicity turned the demons to dust.

Ryu brought his hand to his side as a piller of blue light activated and Stormfury was in his hand.

"Ryu looked up at the hostages. "get out of here now" Alice Grabbed Claire and dragged her of the stage.

"No barrier, No demons, No chance," Ryu smiled.

"I 'am anything but defenseless, you annoying whelp"

Ryu brought his sword up. Betruger smiled as he transformed in to his dragon form.

"_**DIE MAGGOT"**_

The monster came down on him Ryu managed to get out of the way.

Ryu charged and stormfury began to glow as the brought the weapon down on Betruger's gut.

Then jumping back and began to charge his chain lightning. Betruger recoverd and began to come at him.

The sky clouded up and a blast of lightning entered stormfury Ryu then released it from his free hand it sent the 20 foot dragon flying.

The monster stood up Betruger's head emerged from the things mouth.

"**_Do you realy think little demon hunter attack's can stop me"_**

Ryu looked over at his family and Friends Ryu saw the look on his mothers face.

"**_Do I sense a hint of emotion, Ill destroy your family then you"_**

the monster was about to spring but stoped.

Something was happening, Betruger had never senced this before.

"_you know you are the creppyiest think I have ever faced" _

The sky went dark as electricity built in the sky energy started to erupt from the ground.

Ryu looked up his eyes were blazing. His body burst in to flames.

But it was different not like when he became a dragon this was different.

Then a piller of light exploaded from the ground. As Ryu assumed his dragon form.

Betruger sprung forword but a shockwave exploaded out knocking the dragon in the air.

A loud Roar erupted.

A big ball of energy rose in to the air. Massive plates of black and gold armor formed all over his body.

"**_What is this"_** Betruger thought as he stood their struck by fear.

The new Dragon landed. 13 feet tall massive blades and spikes covers its tail black arms and legs. Every inch of him was clad in armor. Its head rose

"**OVER 17,000 PEOPLE HAVE LOST THEIR LIVES TO YOU. YOU HAVE ATTEMPTED TO DESTROY ALL THAT I HOLD DEAR. YOU EVEN THREATENED THE LIFE OF YOUR OWN BLOOD MALCOM BETRUGER.**

**YOU'RE A DEAD MAN.**

Betruger began to laugh, and returned to his normal form, he smiled as a hell symbol surrounded him, he steped back as flames exploded up. Reviling the final hell hunter.

The huge monster unleashed and explosion of blue kinetic energy that sent Ryu's

hyper-beast form flying, but Deathwing quickly recovered landing a few meters from where his family was. His wings spread as he let out a blood curdleing roar.

Well I probably don't have to explane what happens now oh well see ya.


End file.
